Simply Misguided
by cookies5529
Summary: See Kurogane and Fai go shopping. But wait...where did Fai go? Kuro! Your so mean! But is something wrong with Fai? Looking for Fai gets the group involved in puzzle they never saw coming. Rated T merely for cursing and adult problems that lead to fights (among other things), but may be a lil romance mixed in there. In Progress...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've never actually written KuroxFai before and I'm still getting used to this sort of format...so forgive me if it's not up to standards. T.T If it sucks, I am really sorry. Here we go!

"Oi, Mage! What the hell are you doing?! Put that back!" Kurogane yelled at one of the idiots he _conveniently _ended being up with. Of course, said idiot was never fazed in the least.

"Hmm? Did you say something Kuro-pu?" Fai answered sweetly.

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna...and it's KUROGANE!"

"Don't worry so much, Kuro-pu! If you're so bored, why don't you play with Mokona?" said suggested mischievously.

"Kuro-pu, Kuro-pu! Pick me up!" Mokona shouted with glee.

At this point, Kurogane snapped. Fai wisely started running, jumping over anything in the way.

"Hyuu!"

**Hours earlier**

"Would you mind telling me again why I'm stuck with those two morons?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Well, it would look more natural for just Sakura and I to go."

"Smaller groups means less suspicion, Kuro-tan." the mage said, with a serious look on his face. (obviously ignoring the moron comment) "And besides..." he continued, with a smirk on his face.

"Besides?" Kurogane asked, knowing he'd probably regret asking.

"It means Mommy gets to spend more time with Daddy!"

'I knew it.' "Alright that's it! You bastard, stop messing around!"

"Hyuu!"

"So where are they going?" Sakura asked, totally confused.

"My guess? Maybe shopping...if Kurogane doesn't kill Fai first." Syaoran said, wincing as a glass broke. "Let's go, princess."

"Okay."

**Back to present**

"So, then." Kurogane started, having finally chased Fai out of the store.

"Yes, Kuro-cutie?" Fai blinked innocently.

"Don't you start with me. What were you looking at back there? You seemed awfully interested in something."

"I was looking at...something?" Fai suggested half-heartedly.

"Try again."

"Admiring art?"

"Nope."

But it _was_ pretty, Kuro-puppy! It reminded me of you!" Fai went on, twirling around like a ballerina.

"WHAT?! How could that **monstrosity **of a useless item remind you of me?!"

"So you like my names, then?"

"THAT'S NOT THE-"

"So that's a yes then."

My name is Kurogane!"

You're blushing, Kuro-myu." Fai said pointing to his cheek and smiling.

I am not! And stop trying to change the subject!"

"Oh, I forgot."

"I doubt that highly. Answer."

"Well, it was colorful and it had a puppy painted on it. I guess it being some kind of odd alcohol blend is just a bonus."

Kurogane facepalmed. "You've hit you're head once too many times, wizard if you think that thing is ANYTHING like me! Are you serious?! What were you going to do? Beg for it? We've got no money! And I'M. NOT. COLORFUL. You got that, idiot?! DAMMIT!"

Fai put on one those pathetic smiles, trying not to show how he felt like he'd just been slapped.

"I guess you're right. I probably just didn't think about it, huh?" he said quietly. Turning around quickly, he walked forward. "Let's go, Kuro-pu." he mumbled.

Just then, Mokona appeared seemingly from nowhere, trying to hit Kurogane on the head. Well, she _tried _anyway. Missing completely, she suddenly found herself in the ninja's strong grip.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid Manjuu?" Kurogane yelled at her.

"Kuro-tan is such a meanie! Fai didn't do anything wrong, so why are you yelling at him?"

"What?! Why is it MY fault?"

Fai shook his head, smiling a bit at the exchange.

"Well, it certainly isn't Mokona's!" she cried. "Besides, Mokona knows all about what Fai was going to-"

"Mokona." Fai cut her off sternly, smile now gone.

"But Fai-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's not a concern anymore" he sighed.

"Mage."

Fai started walking backwards, hands behind his head and smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Mr...Tch. Whatever. What do you have up your sleeve this time, mage?"

"You're not worried, are you Kuro-kuro?"

Kurogane stood still for a moment, thinking what the hell the idiot was spewing now. Nonsense, that's what. "Feh. Yeah, right. I just wanted to know so I could make plans."

Tears blurring his vision, Fai turned back around.

"Ah. Well, maybe I should go back to that plan after all." he said softly.

"Alright, that's it." Grabbing Fai's hand, he forcibly turned him around and pinned him to the wall. "You're gonna tell me what the _hell_ is going on here. What plan? LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!"

TBC...

Sorry, but I'm going to leave it at that. Up next? What is Fai's plan? Fai fights Kuro-cutie and then...okay nothing else. There's a lot more, I will give you that much. There is action. I mean, some fights and somehow Yuuko's in the mix. What the heck?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been working on it pretty much every night. I have the ending sort of planned out, but the main issue is that I'm lacking a beta . So if the grammar is horrendous...well, my apologies in advance. T.T In review:

"Alright, that's it." Grabbing Fai's hand, he forcibly turned him around and pinned him to the wall. "You're gonna tell me what the hell is going on here. What plan? LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!"

Fai shook his head, looking at the ground with barely restrained tears in his eyes.

"No." he whispered.

Something in his voice sent chills down his spine, and his hold on Fai loosened somewhat for a moment.

Sighing, Fai leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I-I'm sorry...about this."

Before he could even form some type of response, Fai had ducked down, effectively removing himself from the ninja's loosened grip. This, followed by a swift kick to his side left him on the ground, gasping in surprise.

"M-Mage? What's going-?" 'What the hell?! Where'd that idiot run off to? And did he seriously just beat me?'

Flashback

"Come on! Do you honestly think you can beat me?!"

Fai stopped dancing and ran forward, still managing to stay out of reach.

"Of course. I've got skills." (1)

Then and there, he knew that the wizard could be a decent opponent if he only stood still long enough to fight.

"Sakura! Syaoran! Over here! "

"Mokona? Kurogane? What happened? Where's Fai?" Syaoran asked, looking at them both.

"He's not here! He disappeared! "Mokona cried.

"I saw him just a few minutes ago." Sakura said quickly.

"Hime? Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, he looked upset and he was obviously trying not to cry. I just...I was trying to get him to calm down and maybe even come home. But it didn't work." she sighed. "He said he had to go do something..."

"So he's coming back, Hime? "

"Probably not anytime soon."

'To...do something? What's the mage planning? '

"You're not worried, are you, Kuro-kuro?"

"Feh. Yeah right. I just wanna know so I can make plans."

"Ah. Maybe I should go back to that plan after all."

Kurogane facepalmed. Dammit. 'I really should've seen this coming.'

" Did he say where he was going or what he was going to be doing?" 'Stupid mage, making her worry.' But he wasn't worried about the idiot. It was the moron's own damn fault for leaving. Why should he worry?

"He said something about buying a...bra?" Sakura looked at them and smiled, thinking this was great news.

Kurogane and Syaoran stood there staring at her for a while, wide eyed. Mokona looked up at Syaoran to ask the obvious question.

"What's a bra?"

Being Syaoran, he proceeded to blush and stutter before answering.

"We-Well...it's a...it's something that girls-"

Kurogane groaned in frustration.

"Tell me this first, kid. WHY the HELL would the mage need one of those?! We ddon't even have any money! "

Sakura thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it was a bar?"

Kurogane arched an eyebrow. "A bar?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure or aren't you? " he said, taking a calming breath.

"Hime, did he say something like a Tavern? "

Sakura shook her head.

'No, then? So...a bar? But how the hell did she mix up bra and bar?' "I guess a bar is safe, as long as he's not getting drunk off his ass. They may get annoyed when he starts meowing."

"...or maybe it was a bra-full? It was so hard to hear him. He said something about this plan on going to get a bra-full...?" Sakura thought out loud.

'She couldn't hear him? Well, the market was pretty noisy...but what's it mean? '

"So kid, any ideas? Is he gonna try and find one of those...oh, no. I know where he's going." Kurogane facepalmed, feeling like an idiot.

"A brothel." He and Syaoran said simultaneously.

Sakura blinked. "What's a brothel?"

Mokona hopped on Syaoran's head, looking her in the eyes excitedly.

"Mokona knows! I bet it's the name of the bar! Like the 'Cat's Eye'!"

"Is that right, Syaoran?"

"N-No. That's not exactly-" he stumbled, blushing like a tomato.

Kurogane started to massage his temples, trying to ignore Syaoran's current dilemma.

"Oh, Kurogane!" Sakura said, looking worried. "Are you okay? I know you're worried, but we'll try to find him."

He sighed, wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes and deny even caring about the idiot mage." Okay, then. Let's go find the idiot."

She smiled and gave Mokona a hug, while Syaoran gave Kurogane a meaningful look.

"So! Fai, was it?" a lady in black asked him, jotting down some notes.

Nodding, Fai smiled politely. "Yes, Mistress. And by what name are you to be addressed by, my lady?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Yuuko or Mistress is fine too. Alright Fai, what brings you to my humble bar?"

"I think we both know that this place is no bar, Mistress Yuuko." he said, smiling minutely. "Well, not only a bar."

"Nothing illegal, I can assure you. Now tell me-"

"A job."

"A job?"

"Yes, I'm new around here and I decided to live here. Permanently."

"Permanently? Are you by yourself or with family perhaps? A...lover even? "

Fai smiled sadly. "No, no! I...There's no one; Everyone's gone now. So here I am!"

"So, here you are." she repeated. "I can't help but wonder, though..."

"Wonder about what, Mistress? "

"About why you're really here. Is it possible that it's because of a desire to be away from a certain someone else? Or, if I'm wrong about that one, away from somewhere else."

Fai stared at her momentarily, lost at how to even respond.

"Oh my. Mistress is terribly good at guessing, I'm afraid; I'd rather not share the details, though.

"Of course." Yuuko smirked.

It was rather...disconcerting to see her here. Fai knew for a fact that the Dimensional Witch was dead, and had been for quite some time. He also knew that her apprentice had taken over immediately after the fact. 'So, following that logic means that he might be here too?'

"Watanuki! We need some more sake here! It's time to celebrate the beginning of your new job, Fai. Until you sign the papers anyway."

Watanuki ran in, sake and glasses in hand. His eyes were both...blue?

"Yes, Mistress. Do you want anything, sir?" he asked Fai in a subdued tone.

Fai shook his head, trying not to stare at this new and quite honestly odd version of Watanuki. He didn't look like he ever yelled or did that flailing thing Doumeki seems to find so entertaining. Watanuki arched his eyebrow at Fai, then looked at Yuuko who dismissed him.

"Now that you've met my personal assistant, let's talk about a contract."

"A contract? Why Mistress?"

"I ask anyone that works for me to have one. Unless...maybe you've had a change of heart?" Yuuko asked, giving Fai a knowing look.

Fai thought about the look he saw in Watanuki's eyes. He was used to them being two colors, not just that sad, subdued blue from before. Maybe he'd end up like that, too. The feeling of emptiness that he hadn't felt since those horrible days in the tower.

"Is there any way" he started quietly, "that I wouldn't have to? Maybe even something like a trial run or something like that? "

Yuuko narrowed her eyes at Fai, studying him at every angle while he just smiled at her. In the end, she finally relented, giving him an almost weary look.

"You're lucky you're cute, because otherwise I would've had Watanuki put you in the next meal for even suggesting that." she said smoothly. "Okay. Since you insist, our contract will be as follows:You will eat here and live here as well. You will also be helping Watanuki in the kitchen and out in the "field". Your wages will be every three days, so that's twice plus an extra day's wage. Rooms are upstairs and you'll use it as well." she continued, writing as she went. "Sign here please."

Fai nodded numbly, picking up the pen.

TBC...

Coming up next! Kurogane searches while the group struggles to hold it together, and Fai starts his job with customers that are after him?!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To start with, I suppose I should clarify a few things that seem to be confusing for maybe one or two people who have read this thus far. At this point in time, the entire group has stopped in this world (so far unnamed) but yes, they are still traveling together. Fai is still on the run (supposed to be, but Kuro-pyu changed his plans a bit) The only clue I'll give you is that the land they're in is a enchanted-like one. Thus, it would be perfectly safe for him to stay there. Anywho, being the awesomely nice author I am, I've decided to go ahead and do two chapters pretty close together instead of making you wait. ;)

To review:

Yuuko was drawing up the contract for Fai and his "trial run"; while Mokona, Syaoran, and Kurogane are left trying to figure out where the mage went.

"Sign, please."

Fai nodded numbly, picking up the pen.

Kurogane finally called the search to a halt at around what he assumed was sundown. He dragged the other two inside their sad excuse for a house and gave strict instructions.

"Take the pork bun and keep it out of trouble, and I want you guys to eat something. We haven't really been able to stop all day. After that, I want you guys to get plenty of rest."

"Kurogane?" Syaoran asked, taking Mokona. "What about you? It's been going on three days now, and you've barely slept or even eaten a thing at all! If you're going back to search, then please eat at least a little something first." he added, practically begging.

"Fine. But I'm bringing back that idiot mage you'll stop worrying already. Especially the princess, who keeps falling asleep the moment we stop moving." he said, seemingly trying to convince himself more than anything else that he could care less. Syaoran was giving him one of those looks again. The one that said: 'Are you trying to convince me or just you?' So he turned around andIignored it. Again. "So, I think the idiot made stew before he left. We should-"

"We finished that yesterday."

"Tch. How well can you cook?"

"Its edible."

"Edible?"

"Yeah. Not as great as Fai's cooking, but Sakura hasn't cooked all that much really. The only time she ever did was when Fai was with her, helping her learn." Trying not to cringe, he asked his mentor the same question. "And what about you?"

"It might be edible. I usually just ate whatever I found when I was training or something. But other than that...yeah, my cooking is not something that you'd want to be eating."

"Alright, then. I suppose I could cook and I think we have some spices to cover up whatever I manage to burn or something. Sorry." Hanging his head, he smiled sadly. "Just goes to show how much we really need him, huh?"

"I don't-" Kurogane started to say, but realized that he was officially talking to himself. 'Dammit. I'm talking to myself. Again.' He facepalmed. Growling to himself, he turned around and sat down on the couch to think. 'He's just an idiot, making everyone worry like this while he's probably just getting drunk! But am I worried? NO! I am absolutely not worried. Not. A...a bit? Okay, so maybe just a little."

"-gane!" he suddenly heard Syaoran calling him from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he answered, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering if you were asleep or something."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well, I've been calling you for a while now and you haven't answered me. You just sat there with your eyes closed, so I started to think you were asleep."

Having sat down, Syaoran looked at the meal somewhat pathetically. "I'm sorry about the taste, but I did what I could. We do have some sauces to cover the burning I managed to do...again. I guess it's better than nothing though."

"Where's the princess?"

"She's asleep. I could tell she was really tired, even if she tried so hard to stay awake." He shook his head. "She really tries a little too hard sometimes."

"That's true, but so do you."

Syaoran stared at his teacher, and clenched his fists in frustration.

"But I...if I don't do it and I just give up-"

Kurogane sighed. He really needed to get going, but he really had to get this through that kid's thick skull.

'Fai was always the one that was better at this emotional crap.' "I never said 'give up', did I? I said you try too hard; you don't need to always do that. I can tell how sad it makes her when you do that. " That said, he ggot up and went out the door.

At the brothel (in the kitchen)

I've got everything settled back here. You just go out and talk to everyone to make sure everything is going okay; you seem to be pretty good at it." Watanuki told Fai, somewhat distracted.

"If you're sure, I guess I can see how things are going out there." Fai sighed, wondering if Watanuki had any true emotions left.

"Just...be careful with Table 13." he warned quietly.

"Have they been...somewhat untoward?"

"They're a bunch of idiots that need to be kicked out. Permanently." he hissed.

"Oh?"

Suddenly remembering himself, Watanuki became overly interested in the soup he was making.

"Y-Yes. So just be careful. It's not something that we should concern ourselves with. It's MistressYuuko tthat makes those types of decisions, so whatever happens-"

"You deal with?" Watanuki nodded slightly, stirring the soup occasionally. "I guess I can see now why you prefer to stay in the kitchen. Well, I ssuppose I should get to work."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Fai." Watanuki looked up and saw Fai putting on the rest of the uniform, smiling sadly.

"It's not a problem." he sighed, walking from the kitchen out to the bar. 'I guess I might as well just start here.' Seeing two men at the bar, he inwardly cringed. These were the types he usually hated to deal with the most. Leaning against the bar, he prepared himself for the worst. "Hello gentleman. Are you finding everything alright tonight?" he aasked smoothly.

"Almost." One man said, looking at him like he was...pouting?

"And what else could you possibly be needing?" asked Fai, already knowing the answer and a good escape plan for that matter.

"Maybe a good night with a blonde?"

"Oh, well I don't know any of those." he said with a innocent tone. "I'm not one, and if you think so it's either a trick of the light or too much of that fine alcohol you have there. Have a good evening gentleman."

Kurogane walked around the big city for almost the entire night, increasingly frustrated with his lack of progress. Maybe it was a desperate need of sleep, but he had decided that all the streets were starting to look the same. It was even harder at night because no one was awake. Seeing as dawn was fast approaching, he figured a few hours sleep would be better than none at all. His frustration at an all time high, he also figured a bench would be just as good as a bed.

At the house

"Syaoran? Where's Kurogane?"Sakura asked, obviously worried about her friend.

"I don't know, princess. He left right after dinner and then I never saw him come back."

Mokona hopped into Sakura's hands, and looked up at them.

"He just doesn't realize yet how much he misses and even loves Fai. He thinks that he should just be finding him for us, because we're all so worried about him."

"He..." Syaoran started, unsure if he should continue.

"Syaoran? What is it? " the princess asked, concerned.

"He told me last night that I try too hard, and that it's okay not to."

Sakura nodded, agreeing.

"But I think..." he went on, biting his lip.

"What is it?"

"I think that he's the same. He's out there searching for Fai, for almost four days straight now. I mean, he never even came back last night."

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Aren't you, princess?" She nodded. "Do we wait for him or go out on our own?"

"We don't really know if he'll come back."

"Yeah, that's true. It's daylight now and that means he won't waste any time. He'll-"

Just then the front door opened, slowly at first. Almost collectively, the group already at home sighed in disappointment as Kurogane walked in.

"I know I'm not the idiot we're all looking for, but don't look so depressed." he growled, obviously irritated. "So, another night gone and another morning without the moron. I'm almost beginning to enjoy these quiet mornings." 'Maybe.'

"It's okay, Kurogane. There's breakfast and we'll try again in a few hours. Before you object, I guess I could remind you of last night' s conversation?"

"No, kid. A few hours will be fine, but after that I'm leaving-" he smirked. "With or without you guys. "

TBC...

Next time- Fai sits with Yuuko, thinking about extending his contract but finds out odd details about said contract. The group meanwhile, gets a message from Souma that works for Yuuko...or is there more to this story than what meets the eye? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is about my fifth attempt doing this chapter alone for many reasons...as sad as that is. The important thing is that I'm getting it done I suppose. Anywho, here we are!

To review: Kurogane and the group are not so successful in their search for Fai, with their only clue being that he went to a brothel. Fai, however has his hands full having his contract with someone who seems somewhat questionable. Are things as they seem?

_"It's okay, kid. A few hours is fine, but after that I'm leaving." he smirked. " With or without you guys."_

At the Bar

"So, this being your fourth day here Fai, how do you like it here?" Yuuko asked him, dragging him back into her "office". Said office being nothing more than a few cushions and an impressive pile of sake bottles on the side of a desk.

'I hate it, but it's better than being unloved, and it's better than trying to see something in his eyes that obviously isn't there. It's better than being with..._him_.' He tapped his chin as if he were actually thinking about it. "Well, it's quite different than what I'm used to I suppose. I've never had a life that was anything like this, so it will take some getting used to."

"Is that so?'

"Yes."

"So, you'd be willing to sign a contract right now?"

"I guess I would, but I'd have to wait a few more days wouldn't I Mistress? After all, Once a contract is made, one cannot replace or destroy said contract. Is that not so?"

"How very perceptive of you, Fai. Of course, I'd expect nothing less than a D rated wizard of Celes." she said smoothly.

Fai widened his eyes minutely, trying not to give away his shock at the new revelation. He'd figure this out later, he supposed. Taking a calming breath, he continued.

"That means I am bound to you til the very end of said contract, no? No sooner and obviously no later. Or shall I say..._magically _bound?"

"That's true. Otherwise, the contract would never be in effect in the first place. You alone could probably escape with little harm to your physical state. However, others are not so lucky."

"Like maybe a certain chef you have currently bound to you?"

"Perhaps. But that is a complicated matter and does not concern you, Fai."

"Very well. I have an eleven hour shift to attend to, so I will be leaving now Mistress." he said leaving with these puzzles and theories in his mind.

"Yes."

At the house

"Kurogane, I want to ask you something, but-"

What is it, kid?"

Don't get mad at me or anything, okay? We've practically looked everywhere. What if he's just not coming back? He was pretty upset; At least that's what Hime said." Syaoran sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's true, but like you said we've looked _practically_ everywhere. So, until we do, I'm not giving up. Until there's nothing else I can do and my body gives out, I will find him so you guys can stop worrying about the idiot." 'It was probably my fault anyways.'

"Kurogane?"

"Come on, let's go already. I have a feeling that someone's watching us, so we better move." Syaoran nodded.

"Hime, please make sure that Mokona is with you for now."

"Okay, sure."

Walking towards the next main street, Kurogane suddenly stopped.

"Kid, have the princess and the manjuu hide somewhere safe. There's a grocery store over there where they can hide. Get going."

"I'll be back." Syaoran called, grabbing the princess' hand and running towards said store.

"Take your time." he muttered, pulling Souhi out. "I've been looking for a good fight here lately." Seeing nothing but boxes and trashcans, he called out. "Alright, I know you're there and it's obvious that you've been following us for a while. What do you want?"

Appearing from the shadows in the darkest part of the alley, he saw an all-to-familiar face. Growling, he figured that _this_ chic of all people would want a fight. It was Souma.

"Well, what is it you want with me?"

"I am merely here to deliver a message."

"Tch. What might that be?"

"From Yuuko at a bar called _Clover._ She wished me to tell you that bit of information and nothing more." Having delivering her message, Souma disappeared back into the shadows leaving behind a very confused Kurogane.

A/N: I know it's short, but I'll probably end up posting more later today anyway. ;)

Next time: There's a mysterious stranger lurking about who has plans for the group and said group is so confused with all these happenings they are forced to do something...I know that I'm evil, but I did say I was posting later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As an apology for posting such a short and miserable looking chapter earlier today, I am posting this as well. ^_^

In review: Yuuko was pushing Fai into getting an extension on his contract, but ended up with more than she thought in return. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Sakura are searching with Kurogane, while they get a message from Souma.

"From Yuuko at a bar called Clover. She wished me to tell you this and nothing more."

At the bar

"So the message was delivered? "

"Yes it was, Master." Souma answered, bowing her head.

"I told you that you didn't have to call me that. I know that you were..."

"It doesn't matter to me, sir. I will do what you ask me to do."

"Very well. Seeing as there's no chance of changing your mind, tell me how much information you gave them."

"I said "from Yuuko at a bar called Clover" and nothing else. Was there anything else that I should have said?"

"No, that'll be enough for them. I know for sure that they can be pretty resourceful when they want to be. At least, that's what the rumors say."

"Would you like for me to check up on their progress, sir?"

"Are you really that bored? I know that this isn't something that you should be forced to endure with me. Besides, I freed you from your burden long ago and you know that."

"You're not a burden at all, sir! Please don't think of it that way. I'm only sorry for not being able to stop you from being forced into this... contract of yours. Your parents would think so poorly of me for it ."

"They always liked you, I hope you realize that. Probably because of your habit of freaking out whenever I got hurt." he laughed .

"Sir, it's not that funny. And it was mostly because you were so . . . accident prone, master . l think that they'd be very sad to know that you agreed to something like this ."

"True , but I'd like to think that they'd be happy that l could finally do something to help you . Alright, go check if you want . l unfortunately, have other things l have to do."

"Yes, master ." Souma said, leaving . (A / N : NO, you don't get to know who he is just yet . You are more than welcome to guess, though . ) ^_^

At the house

"Clover ?" Syaoran asked .

"That's what she said , and she seemed to be telling the truth . Although there's that part about Yuuko . . ." Kurogane replied , leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, she's gone and it's just Watanuki now." he said, trying to figure out how to put this all together . It just didn't make sense, though . "She shouldn't exist in the first place, not here or anywhere else at all. It seems we have to make a call to Watanuki, doesn't it?"

"He'll probably be surprised at this one, and not in the pleasant way ."

Syaoran looked at Mokona sadly . " I'm sorry, Mokona, but we need to talk to Watanuki ." 'I am SO not looking forward to this '

"Mekyo !"

"Syaoran ? " Watanuki looked up from what looked like a late dinner to some unexpected visitors .. "By looking at the room, l can see that this is probably about Fai . Is he missing ?"

"Something tells me you already know most of the finer details about that, but yes he is. Come tomorrow morning it will have been five days ."

"If you want specifics of where he is, then l technically can give you very little information for free free ." Sighing, he looked at the four of them. "But that's not why you called me, is it ?"

"No, l'm afraid not . There's something we've found in this land . It may be true or it may not be. . . but I'm afraid you might not like this ."

"Syaoran ?"

"We've found Yuuko, Watanuki.. .or rumors of her at least ."

"And here l thought he knew everything ." Kurogane muttered .

Watanuki smiled sadly . "l wish that l did, but-" he shook his head . "l don't even think Yuuko knew absolutely everything ."

"Tch . She sure acted like-"

"Kurogane ." Syaoran said gently, shaking his head ."Watanuki, we got a message today from Yuuko at the bar Clover . That's all the messenger told us , unfortunately ."

Watanuki seemed to have some sort of internal battle before finally answering .

"That's it , huh ? Well, l had hoped for more but if it was truly her then she'd probably somehow send me a message as well. So l guess we're now left with a whole new set of problems. Yuuko shouldn't exist on any world, and therefore we have on problem ."

"Is that bad ?"

"She hasn't done anything to you or even seen you as far as l can tell, right?"

"Well, to our knowledge . "

"Did you ever consider that maybe...it wasn't her ?"

"That's just ridiculous ! l was right there and she TOLD me-"

Watanuki held up his hands. "Now, while I can't exactly be sure, since you haven't seen her and was only told about her, chances are she was under certain orders to give you that message and leave . l seriously doubt that she works for Yuuko . This is only speculation, but I think that there's someone else that's moving things along . What their intentions are will take time and effort to discover, I'm afraid."

"Is it-?"

"He's not involved in this one, that much I can tell you ."

"But who else would-?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say or WON'T say? There IS a difference, you know ." Kurogane said , narrowing his eyes .

"Ah. WON'T say, l suppose . It's not something l can do anything about . l' l l tell you that much."

"Watanuki?"

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"Be careful." Watanuki nodded as the transmission ended . "At least he's more helpful than Yuuko ←. ever was , but it does make me wonder... "

"What the price is to him?" Kurogane finished as Syaoran merely nodded . ''He tells us of his own free will, and that's all there is to it ."

"Yeah. Good thing he's not alone l guess. So, where should we start?"

Kurogane picked up a nearby pebble and tossed it in the air casually, then letting it come back down as they talked. 'She's back, huh?' "I say we start.. .over there ." he says , moments before quickly throwing said pebble right next to where he knew she was. "Why'd you come back ? You already gave us the message ."

Stepping towards the group, she rolled her eyes at Kurogane. "I was bored, and my master said if I wanted to go waste time, that I should just go check up on you guys."

"As opposed to...?"

"Making sure he is... protected . His parents appointed me as his bodyguard years ago when he was still just a boy."

"Unless he's behind you, then you're obviously . doing a terrible job . Because the last l checked, bodyguards are supposed to stay by their master."

"l was . . ."relieved of my duties" going on five years ago . I stay because he's important to me, and no contract will make me.. . oh, crap ."

"Contract?" Syaoran jumped in . "Like a binding contract?"

"Magically binding contract . I've said too much already, though. Although my master is not mean or cruel, that does not mean he won't get angry. Farewell."

"Well, we found something out at least."

"What's that, Syaoran?" Mokona piped up, curious.

"Well, this means that Fai is more than likely at this "Clover Bar", and also that this Yuuko may or may not exist. And Fai might be under one of these contracts, too."

"A magical one, too."

"Well, I guess first we should start with something relatively simple: Find Clover."


	6. Chapter 6

You were right , Master. They definitely are resourceful and quite smart by the looks of it."

"Tell me."

"The one called Syaoran seems to be the smartest of the group, and seems to be at least a decent fighter as well. The ninja, Kurogane, seems more like... how does one say? 'A bull in a china shop' "

"Interesting. And the princess, how is she?"

"She seems... shy, but eager. However, she is especially worried for him."

"Him? You mean Syaoran?"

"Yes, but now it seems more concentrated on finding who Kurogane seems to enjoy calling "idiot mage". There's something about that, though."

"Like what?"

"He seems... unsure of his true goal. "

"Isn't he the one trying to get somewhere else? Home, I believe? "

"I think so, but I also think he's not sure of what his priorities are anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. Can I ask you a question , sir?"

"Go ahead"

"Why help them, sir? There's really no point , right? The girl seems find, so she shouldn't end up-"

"Under a contract like me?"

"Sorry, sir."

"lt's not your fault ; These things just happen. And in answer to your question, its because I have something of theirs. Several things, actually."

"Several?"

He nodded. "Yes . Just make sure that things are moving along, okay? I'd simply hate for things to continue on for longer than is necessary."

"I think we've asked everyone in the city about the bar. How can no one know where it is?" Kurogane growled.

"Maybe we're not asking correctly?" Sakura suggested.

"It might be something only the common folk would know." Syaoran remarked.

"Think lower, kid. This isn't some kid friendly restaurant we're talkin' about here, it's a brothel."

"So who should we ask, then?"

"A gang member or a thug would pretty much be what were looking for, here. Good for us, bad for them."

Syaoran blinked.

"Isn't it 'bad for us, good for them?', Kurogane?" he asked confusedly, seeing two "information givers" nearby.

"Take the princess home and meet me back here. I see a lead straight up ahead ." After Syaoran left, he started walking forward towards a Small gang. They all looked up as they saw him approach.

"If you don't wanna get hurt, then I seriously suggest you get lost, pal." the first one said.

Leader identified and targeted.

''Feh. l just want some information from you, that's all. Now, if I have to beat the hell out of all of you to get it, that's fine with me."

"What is it you wanna know?"

"The Clover Bar. Where can l find it?"

"Feh. Fight me and l ' ll tell you . If I end up unconcious or dead, then one of these idiots will tell you."

"1, 2... 3 !"

The guy was faster than he initially thought, because the next thing he knew he was up against a brick wall. 'Fine. Have it your way. ' Kurogane used the hand that wasn't trying to hold the man off to punch him quite soundly in the ribs. This made the guy back off enough for him to truly press the advantage , just as long as he didn't kill him. Giving the man a big punch , he had him pinned down seconds later. Had he wanted to, he could have just broken his neck. Upon seeing this, his "informant" conceded defeat.

"Okay, you win. Clover is actually the next few streets over, at the end of the street . You don't really see it , because it's downstairs. l dunno what's upstairs, but the bar is what's downstairs."

Once he saw Syaoran come back, he told him the news.

"Oh. well, l guess that explains why we couldn't find it no matter where we looked."

"Yeah. So, let's get going then."

"Master, they're on their way. They should be here within the day."

"That would make it... almost five days or so?"

"That he was missing? Yes. Should l try and stop them, sir?"

"No, but once they see everything and learn about the contract, it'll be hard on them . l just wish l had better control of the circumstances, is all."

"You did what you could. Are you hoping he'll be able to free you?"

"Hmm. l'm not really sure anymore. We have a few days, nevertheless. So, let's try and do what we can for them, ne?"

"Yes, Master."

TBC . . .

NEXT TIME! Kurogane and Syaoran finally find Fai! But... What happened?! And will Kurogane be there in time to help?! : O


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So...obviously I am seriously trying to get the chapters posted pretty much every day and all, but I am also trying to write the current ones as well. Meh. I can only do so much, I suppose. Anywho, let's get on with it! And yes, l know its pretty short, but its 3:45AM and l ' l l try to post more of it tonight. Sorry. -_-'

"Hmm. I'm not really sure anymore. We have a few days, so let's try and do what we can, ne?"

"Yes, Master."

'"Do you see it?" Kurogane asked Syaoran, looking at what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. "What do you think?"

"Well, there's not much to see is there? It's not as if there's a bunch of flashing signs or something to give away it's location. Why hide it, l wonder?"

"Maybe we'll see it when we get closer, then. I have a feeling-" he paused, making sure Syaoran saw him flick his gaze towards a nearby rooftop. "We're close."

"Our guest is back, then?" he said quietly.

"So it would seem. Either she really likes us- "

" Or her boss does; l was afraid of that. Should we...?"

"No, don't bother right now. She seems to just be observing, for some weird reason or another. But we'll probably be talking to this master of hers once we get there, and hopefully then things will start to clear up and be simple for once,"

The two continued down the main road in silence, until they finally reached what looked like an old factory or warehouse. . . at first. Once they got about a few feet away, Syaoran stood still in shock.

"This. Is. Incredible!"

"What is? It's just some old building, right? What's so incredible about that?"

"No, no it's not "some old building" , Kurogane. lt's. . . They managed to take an almost brand new building and make it lookso. . ."

"Disgusting?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more than that. It reminds me of "The Purloined Letter" ! When-"

"Purloined . . ?"

"Never mind."

"That's great... l guess. Now, enough of that; We didn't come here to look at it. We need to find the stairs."

"Come to think of it, did your "informant" tell you whether or not the stairs would be on the inside or the outside?"

"No . But they're probably on the outside for better access. Let's go, kid."

Walking around the building, they almost missed the sign saying: CLOVER with an arrow underneath it.

"Kurogane!"

"Yeah, there it is alright. Hey, kid!" he called back to Syaoran, who was standing several feet away by the door. " Get behind me."

"But-"

"You heard what that moron punk said. It's not the greatest place in town; That's why we didn't bring the princess." Syaoran nodded. "So, you watch my back and we'll try and find the idiot . . . along with a few other things."

Meanwhile . . .

"Fai, it's Table 13 . . . again." Watanuki sighed.

"I'll take care of it."

" Fai, Yuuko will-"

"Don't worry, I know where my boundaries are. You just stay here . " Fai smiled, inwardly cringing as he remembered the last time.

Flashback!

There they sat... the two idiots who are here so much, which is probably the reason Yuuko let them get away with so much.

''Hey, look there !" the first guy said , smirking. "It's the pretty boy!"

"You're right. Heh. He really IS as pretty as any woman.. . if not moreso. " the second replied.

"Maybe he should dress like one of the barmaids, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Shall we see, then? " A rhetorical remark, obviously requiring no response.

The latter one nodded, with a devious smile on his face. Whistling loudly, he demanded Fai's immediate attention.

"Pardon me, sir." he said to the man he was currently talking with, so he could face the worst part of his day. Walking up to the table, he did his best to hide his irritation. "Yes, Gentlemen? How may I help you?"

The second man tried to hide her smirk, knowing where this conversation was headed.

' Poor guy, he probably doesn't even know what's coming; Even if he did, it wouldn't matter.. . '

Said guy grabbed Fai's shirt, pulling him down so he was right in front of him. Knowing the boundaries of the place, he smiled and forcefully kissed him . Fai started to think about other things, just so he wouldn't have to think about what was happening. He thought about for a moment about pulling away or pushing him to the ground, but thought better of it. ' This explains why Watanuki won't come out of the kitchen, l suppose. It also explains that look in his eyes.'

After what felt Iike forever, he got a slap on the cheek for his lack of response. He decided the ice- cold glare he had in mind would probably just make things worse, so he opted for having no expression whatsoever .

"Have a good night, gentlemen." he said, simply walking away. He wanted to take his fist and punch the nearest wall. Repeatedly. But then he figured that would accomplish nothing except bloody knuckles and a need for a first aid kit. Oh, well.

TBC . . .

Next Chapter! Fai has to go back to deal with Table 13, but things get out of hand. Kurogane and Syaoran walk in the bar, only to be Stopped by Souma! Will they be able to help Fai before things get too out of hand? :O *gasp!*


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As promised, I am back with an awesome addition to the last chapter. I know that the last time it was absolutely cruel of me to leave the scene at a place where the fight was coming up and Fai was just within reach. T.T So! Here you are!

Last time: Kurogane and Syaoran finally get to the bar and are within reach of finding Fai, but poor Fai is facing Table 13 once again. He can only hope that things turn out better for him this time...

Back to present

Reaching Table 13 (and quite reluctantly at that), he replaced his smile with a rarely seen stoic expression.

"Gentlemen, what is it I can help you with today?" 'For the love of Celes, just leave me alone this time around. Don't kiss me and don't touch me.'

"You know we come here because we care about you." The first one said, yanking Fai closer by grabbing his hand and collar. Fai recognized him as the one that harrassed him the other night.

The second man grinned, pulling his other hand to help the first man pin him to the table.

"What do you say we have a little fun with him? It's not like it's against the rules or anything. After all, he was one of those pretty little things that signed a contract."

Fai resisted the urge to move, not even bothering to move at all.

Walking through the door, they were immediately stopped by Souma. Kurogane sighed, trying not to pull out his sword and simply run the woman through.

"What is it now? I know you've been spying on us for a while...for your master, I suppose?"

I was, but I'll not say anything more than that about it. What he does or doesn't do is not my or anyone else's business but his own."

"So why are you here, then? To take us to him or to show us something else?"

Syaoran gasped, tapping him on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Kurogane! Look over there! Fai's in trouble!"

"Dammit. Well, that just figures."

Moving past Souma, he ran straight towards Table 13. 'That damn idiot! Why doesn't he bother to defend himself?! I know from experience that he's a damn good fighter.' Not bothering to hold back, he punched both thugs, and glared at Fai. "Fai! What the hell is wrong with-"

Something was off. He wasn't smiling that infuriating fake smile of his, but he wasn't angry either. He looked like he had all his emotions just...locked away or something. He pulled Fai to his feet silently, looking at him up and down. 'Is tthat a bruise on his face? '

"K-K-Kurogane? What are you-? I mean, why are you-? Are you looking-?" Fai looked at him, confused and looked down. Suddenly, Fai remembered what just happened before Kurogane got there. "I'm sorry that l- I mean, l didn't mean to-" he shook his head and smiled sadly, retreating quickly to the kitchen.

"Fai!"

Syaoran walked up, having just finished talking with Souma .

"Kurogane? Was that Fai I saw?"

"Unfortunately, yes." ' But those eyes . . . '

"Then he's okay? He wasn't hurt or anything? "

"No, not really."

"What?! Why not? You looked like you made it on time."

" No, it's not that."

"Huh?"

" His eyes and expression were. . . different ; Something was very wrong. And l don't think this was the first time something like this happened, either. "

"If the situation was a little different and not so serious, I might've teased you for actually paying attention to him . "

'That aside," Kurogane said , rolling his eyes . " What did Souma have to say ?"

"Oh."

Flashback !

"And he ' s off . " Syaoron mumbled, watching Kurogane take off towards Fai .

"He really cares for him, huh?" Souma asked, standing beside Syaoran .

"Yes, he does. It's too bad he won't admit it to himself...or even Fai for that matter."

"Fai especially needs to hear it."

"Well, he was rather depressed when he left several days ago . "

" There's that , but I've not done a good job of protecting him from everything here; so it's because of that -"

" Souma? Why would you do that ? l mean, you didn't HAVE to try and protect him ."

"Master asked me to, but . . . he's changed, I think. His smiles are rare, and his eyes seem empty ."

"Yes, l suppose that changes. . . Is that Fai running off somewhere? "

"The kitchen- it seems to be somewhat of a safe haven or something for him as of late. . "

" Oh. l should go figure things out with Kurogane , I guess."

"Sure, but come right back afterwards. Now that you've both seen Fai, my master requests your presence . Both of you."

And with that, Syaoran ran off to see Kurogane.

Back to present

"Sauna wants us to meet her Mr. Dark and Mysterious. huh ?" Kurogane asked, as they walked back towards the entrance .

"You think it's someone we know? "

"l have several guesses and theories, but nothing really solid at this point.. . especially concerning this "Yuuko". I guess we're about to find out either way, though."

"I have some thoughts, but-" Seeing Souma, Syaoran cut himself off . Addressing her, he smiled politely . "We're back. "

Souma nodded. "I'll take you to meet my master . For now, though, would you take a seat at the bar? l got word that he just got tied up , probably with Fai. "

"Oh, sure. " ' Fai ?'

Moments before . . .

Souma stopped a random barmaid, only because she had no time to leave and come back before Kurogane and Syaoran got back.

"Miss. . . Christiana, tell me where the master is at the moment, please?"

"Well, he was about to send for you until that trouble with Table 13 started again . Poor Fai, I really feel so bad for him . . . and apparently so does the master. He's with poor Fai now, trying to calm him down" she answered with a sad smile .

'' Thank you, Miss ."

Christiana bowed .

" You've always protected the master, so l will always help you in any way l possibly can. " she grinned .

TBC!

Next Chapter: Who is the man behind the curtain and is there really something more to him than what people see? Do we find out next time? o_O And really, what IS up with Fai and why is Syaoran yelling at Kmogane? 0MG! * faints * drama overload...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revelations with a Hint of Overkill...

A/N: As any of you regulars will know by now, I post basically every day or two. It's a goal I set up for myself that I hopefully can stick with. Here's crossing my fingers, I guess.

Last time: Kurogane and Syaoran finally find Fai, only to see him in a lot of trouble. Kurogane is shocked at how Fai looks and acts, and Souma feels responsible for not looking out for him . The group is left waiting for Souma to come back and is left at the bar while Souma goes to find her master. . .

In the kitchen

"Master?" Souma asked, looking around before finally finding him squatting on the floor.

"Souma. They're here, then?"

"Yes, sir. l have them sitting at the bar waiting for you."

" l ' ll be there momentarily, but first-"

" Master, he'll probably be okay if we just left him to his own devices. That's probably why he's in here hiding, sir."

" Usually l might agree with you on that, but this time it wouldn't be a good thing to do . Unfortunately, he was driven to a. . . dark corner of his mind ; it's something he's been avoiding. He needs to learn to talk with that . . . man. " He struggled, putting a hand on his chest as he started to wheeze and cough terribly . " He'll be a better . . . help than we ever could . "

"Master!" Souma reached out to help him. " You should be laying down now, sir. I know how much you want to help him, but this has obviously drained you. You're trying to do too many things at once master. It'll kill you at this rate! "

" Souma, have Fai come to my room so I can see him, okay ? Don't worry so much. "

" Master. Don't do this, please. " she said, pleadingly .

" Don't lay down? Souma, you're so cruel." he said back, jokingly, as he started walking back to his room.

Souma sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to where Fai always hid.

"Fai ? Fai, come out, okay ? The master wants to see you . "

Hearing nothing but silence and seeing no results, she was ready to crawl into the small space; But then she saw him poking his head out slightly , showing Fai 's blue eyes as a quite alarming contrast to the darkness. He looked up at her, merely arching an eyebrow as if to say: " l don't see him "

Souma sighed, wanting to pick him up by the collar and just drag him there.

" He's unwell, Fai . You know as well as I do that he's been pushing himself lately. Don't play innocent with me. I know you're smarter than you want people to think . Let's go, already. "

" Where? " he said, not bothered by her " accusation " .

" He's in bed, Fai. l ' l l take you to him. "

At the bar

" What do you think is wrong with Fai?" Kurogane muttered, tracing the wood on the bar .

Syaoran looked at him in surprise , thinking he just heard something else or just outright misheard him.

" Why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

" What do you mean? "

l MEAN that you know what's wrong; I mean, you saw it happen right in front of you. Deny it all you want, but you're just as worried as l am. . . . if not more. "

Deciding not to bother acknowledging what the kid said, he started cracking the nuts in front of him.

" He's fine, kid; Don't worry so much."

Syaoran closed his eyes to think , but also to force himself to calm back down.

" Can't you see how much he needs you? That's why he left ! It ' s because of YOU and your reckless decision that he was such a hopeless case ; So, you just gave up on him, didn't you? And because of THAT he left . He left and ended up broken and who knows what else in a place like this!" he finished, gripping his glass hard enough to crack it .

Kurogane didn't know whether to be shocked or confused . Obviously, he was quite shocked the kid had just yelled at him, but he was more confused than anything else. It was true-he had this annoying voice in the back of his head yelling at him for being an oblivious moron. Said voice was probably the same one that kept telling him he couldn't rest til he found the mage. Oh, Kami. Did that mean it was true ? Sure , there were some vague hints here and there from the guy, but DAMMIT that's all they were ! Vague hints and nothing helpful! But NOW , all of the sudden all of these people are here pushing us together and telling me how much of an idiot I was for not paying attention ! What. The. Hell?

"Tch. What can I do about it? l couldn't talk to him right now anyways."

" No, you can't. l ' m afraid all we can do now is sit here and wait for Souma to come back so we can meet this mysterious master of hers. Did you have a plan for when he shows up? "

" Not much of one, l ' m afraid; We'll just have to make it up as we go, I guess. Feh. l suppose Fai would have some sort of plan in mind, albeit a reckless one ."

" D-Did you just call him Fai?" Syaoran stared at him, wide eyed.

" Yeah, l guess. Why? "

" Nothing. " Syaoran smiled . ' Maybe there's some hope after all. '

TBC! !

Next time . . . Fai goes to the master's room where the master tries to pull him out of the depths of his despair while the other two wait so they can see him . Will they ever see Fai normal again and does the " master " have enough strength to see both groups?! :O Oh, boy! 0MG! lt's . . . x D ( evil author )


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am trying to hold to my promise to post quite frequently and honestly, I think I'm doing pretty well so far. ;) I know that right now everything is outright confusing, but it'll make sense eventually. Probably. Oh...I kknow that the title of the chapter is a little bit WTH, but like everything else, it'll make sense later on. ^_^

Chapter 10: Master and Servant...The One Who Plays with Dolls

Last time: Kurogane and Syaoran had a serious talk, leaving Kurogane (once again) quite confused. The master is ill, for reasons unknown (for the most part ) and is sent to bed by Souma. So , where's Fai?

The Master's bedroom

"Master ? " Souma asked quietly, obviously worried but determined not to show it in front of Fai.

" Yes? What is it, Souma ? " he asked her, caught half asleep.

"I've brought Fai, sir. Although I'd prefer if you rested first , Master. "

Smiling somewhat sadly, he shook his head .

" Afraid l don't have time for that, Souma. There's too much to be done. " Looking at Fai, he pointed to a chair weakly . " Fai, l believe you have something to share with me." he said, reaching out with his hand towards Fai. " Please. "

Looking at the master's offered hand, he leaned forward to shakily hold his hand loosely. Shaking his head, he smiled humorlessly.

"I'm fine, sir. There's no need to concern yourself with one such as me. You should just be taking care of yourself; l' l l just - "

" Fai. " the master started, adopting an almost cold tone and momentarily shocking Fai into silence. " Don't fool yourself into thinking such thing. It's not true and it ' s not healthy to be thinking such things. So DO NOT continue down such a path. "

"I'm. . . sorry. lt's just that it's obvious you already have plenty of problems and I just didn't want to- "

" Fai , if l didn't want to know, l wouldn't have asked. Let's start off with something easy, ne? Tell me, what happened RECENTLY with Table 13 . l wasn't there for their recent . . .activities ."

" l thought that was Yuuko's territory." Fai mumbled.

" lt's . . . difficult to say, but l suppose you could say she has the final word on those things . I suppose that's what I tell OTHER people anyway , but you already knew that. Isn't that right? "

" l know some things, like the reason she's " here"; It's because you don't go out there much, because you'd rather cook than deal with them for some different reason altogether . "

" Master, I don't think this is a good idea ; Dragging this out so long will only-"

" Don't worry, Souma. It'll be fine; I'm sure of it. " Turning back to Fai, he sighed. " stop dragging this out and dodging the subject. We NEED to talk about this, Fai. "

Not wanting to exhaust the master, he complied reluctantly as he recounted the recent event. He unwillingly started to shake, tears falling on the master's big bed.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... l just- "

The master looked at him oddly for a moment, before finally understanding Fai's broken sentence.

" lt's okay to cry ." he started, shaking his head a little at Fai . " I mean, crying ALL the time is one thing , but l don't think you're that kind of person. You shouldn't keep things bottled up so much ; It's not good for you."

Fai nodded, smiling a bit.

"And another thing, Fai?"

" He likes you, otherwise he would've just left you."

" Wh-what? " Fai blushed, looking remarkably close to a tomato.

" He's just unsure of himself is all, but l 'll tell you a secret. "

" What should l do? "

" Indeed. " he finished, as Fai leaned in . Souma groaned, not liking where this was going.

At the bar

Souma came from the kitchen , looking both serious and wary. Walking up to both of them, she found them involved in a serious discussion .

" So, there's something about her you like ." Kurogane went on.

Or . . . maybe not so serious after all . Either that, or it was a really good diversionary tactic.

" l didn't say that. "

" Excuse me, gentlemen. My master is ready to see you now . " Souma said, cleaning up their mess while noting the cracks in Syaoran's glass.

" And Fai ? " Kurogane asked, leaning forward slightly.

Quirking an eyebrow, she glanced at him.

" He's. . . resting for now. My master insisted on him doing so ; If you want to see him, it'll have to be later on. l'm afraid you'll have to make your visit short with my master today , and l request that you don't ask too many questions. "

" He's unwell? " Syaoran asked, sympathy and worry obvious in his eyes.

'Kid doesn't even know him and he's worried about him.' Kurogane thought, sighing .

" Yes, somewhat . l shouldn't really tell you this, but the reason is because he's doing too much. If l say anymore , then- "

" No, that's fine; l wouldn't want to get you in trouble or anything! We'll try and make our visit short so your master can rest and hopefully get better . "

In the Master's bedroom

Taking them to her master's room, she knelt beside his bed again. " Master, I've brought them as you requested. Over there is Syaoran and farther away is Kurogane."

" Thank you, Souma. "

Kurogane and Syaoran did their best to hide their shock at seeing the master lying in bed, but failing miserably .

" Ahem. Gentlemen, can l help you with anything? You obviously know where Fai is now, but it would seem you have other questions for me."

Coming out of shock, Syaoran blinked.

TBC! . . . WHAT?! You evil , evil author! XD

Next time: Who IS the master? Cyber cookies or brownies for those who guess l'll give consolation ones. (Hey! Why not? ) You tried.) Syaoran and Kurogane talk with said master, but can't help but wonder: why's he so sick? : O


	11. Chapter 11

A/ N: l 'Il admit without shame that l lazily decided not to post last night. l was working til late and seriously did not want to bother with it. Sorry. That, and my astounding lack of reviews. But l will keep writing until this is finished, because leaving it at almost the climax is cruel.

Chapter 11 : By Any Other Name. . .

Last Time: Fai talks with the master, sorting out his feelings concerning a certain table and the master lets Fai know he's very aware Fai is not the idiot he pretends to be. His concern for Fai's wellbeing makes Fai nervous for a while, at least until he's given love advice. Kurogane and Syaoran are finally able to meet the mysterious master, with a warning from Souma that he's unwell. Who is he? (Did you guess right ? ) ; )

Coming out of shock, Syaoran blinked.

"S-Sorry." he mumbled. "You just remind us of someone we know is all. "

" A pleasant person, I would hope. "

"Y- Yes, sir! He's always been kind to us and everyone around him. He's a little . . . eccentric at times, but that's just how he is."

"Doumeki doesn't seemed too bothered by it." Kurogane muttered .

"Doumeki?"

"His... partner? Or l guess his husband ? "

"Husband? That's... interesting." he said, his cheeks turning a nice rosy color aas he noticed Souma trying to stifle her laughter .

"I guess this means that your name is Watanuki as well, sir?'" Syaoran asked politely, looking questioningly between the two.

"Yes, it is. But since l am not your master, there is no need to be so formal. Now, I assume that you have questions about this place ?"

"One in particular , really. We know for a fact that Mistress Yuuko is dead and should not exist here nor anywhere else for that matter, and yet we get a message from her here. So, how and why is she here?"

"Good point, kid." Kurogane added.

Watanuki nodded . "Yuuko is a . . . doll of sorts, like a puppet or a marionette. I'm what you call the manipulator , or the one that controls the invisible strings. You've seen it before even if you didn't notice, but that usually was the case when wearing that particular emblem." Kurogane's eyes narrowed suspiciously while Syaoran just stared. Watanuki nodded. "Yes. Those that wore the bat with the blood red background more often than not were merely tools to an end."

"And you? What is it she does for you? Is she A simple "means to an end" for you as well? " Kurogane growled.

"She merely does what I tell her to and nothing more. I set down certain rules and I make sure people follow them, that's all . The unfortunate rules of these contracts is something not even someone as powerful as I am can protect them from. I try to be everywhere at once, but I usually fail at that. "

Syaoran's eyes widened in comprehension . 'Of course! THAT'S why he's sick! It's pure exhaustion , both mental and physical.' " So, you've basically created her to help you with customer relations, since you're usually dealing with other things. "

Watanuki laughed.

"l suppose that's true . If you ask one of the barmaids, they' II tell you I'd rather be cooking in the kitchen. I guess it's customers like the ones at Table 13 that make me cringe at the thought if dealing with them. But after Fai told me about it, l think l could manage to push myself a little harder. l can't post guards or anything, so I need to get a little rest in between shifts and watch things more carefully. l don't want something like that to happen again, especially not to Fai."

"Table 13 . . ? Is that the one Fai was serving ?"

"Yes, tim afraid so. " Watanuki paused, closing his eyes. "He's had trouble with them before... but never as bad as this."

"Why not kick them out?" Kurogane asked, trying not to sound too irritated. Knowing Fai, he had probably told the guy he was fine anyway.

"There are certain... rules I never should've laid down , but people seem to cross the line or at least come dangerously close to it . I just put everyone in danger... just because I'm not stronger ."

"Master?" Souma asked quietly.

"It's okay, Souma . I just have to be stronger and I'm pretty sure it won't happen overnight, but I fear for everyone that is bound to me . I want nothing more than to keep them all safe."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Syaoran decided Watanuki's resolution wasn't good for his current state.

"I'll be a guard, and I'll make sure there isn't a repeat of what almost happened to Fai. If I'm allowed to carry my sword, that would be better . However, l don't need it to stop someone from doing such things." he said, with fierce determination shining in his eyes. "Please, allow me to do this, Watanuki . You did the best you could taking care of things, and I believe you deserve rest. Besides, what if we were here a while?"

"I can't pay you without a contract, though."

"That's fine . Just one more question, and then l would recommend you rest."

"What is it?"

"Seeing as she's not supposed to exist, where did you come up with her? Did you see her somewhere?"

"No, it was nothing like that; It was merely a dream . It almost looked like a past memory of something. I don't remember all of it, but..."

At this point, Watanuki's energy began to flag .

"l - l ' m sorry, Syaoran. I think my body's. . . l just feel really tired."

"Don't worry about it, okay? There are many people wishing for you to do nothing but rest and get better. " Syaoran said, walking towards the door with Kurogane .. Watanuki had started to cough harshly and wheeze like before, yet was determined to talk anyway.

"Syao - Syaoran? " Watanuki called, coughing in his hand .

Syaoran shook his head at his stubborness , wincing inwardly.

"Didn't l just tell you to rest?"

"But . . . it ' s important ." he rasped, smiling painfully.

Figuring he' d indulge him for a few moments, he listened.

"Okay, what is it then? " Syaoran said, walking closer to the bed to hear him better.

''The dream l had . . . it was . . . the past . "

Syaoran nodded, urging him on . He had already told him this, but exhaustion sometimes makes it hard to think clearly.

"You came to a.. . shop with the princess. Fai came . .. and then Kurogane . It looked like a place I've studied . . J - Japan . l was with Yuuko at the time, helping. . her.'"

"Wow. You're right, that really WAS the past. "

"I' m glad that l figured-" Watanuki stopped, as he broke into a violent coughing fit that left him gasping for air. Syaoran pushed him gently against the pillows , concerned for his new friend.

"Okay, you've pushed yourself far enough for one day okay? l want you to rest and stop trying to get things done. So stay here, please."

Watanuki nodded, pointing to Souma.

"Souma, please see them to their rooms upstairs , and then go see to their OTHER companion as well. We'll all get some rest and discuss your "employment" later. Souma, please make sure Table 13 isn't taken care of along the way. Once a day is plenty." Watanukl said, smiling .

"Yes, master."

"Tch."

Syaoran thought about asking what he meant concerning the "other companion" , but he needed rest. Some part of him inside hoped he hadn't meant Sakura, but he didn't think Watanuki meant ill will towards any of them, anyways. He wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he WAS sure that he felt more confused than when he got here.

TBC. . . So much happening and so much to come. If you think that it's almost over, I think you're not paying attention .


	12. Chapter 12

A / N: So, in all honesty . . . I'm unsure about finishing the fic, but at the same time I know that most people are obviously not interested anyway. All I can truly say to that is that I DID warn you. Sorry. T . T

The Last chapter: Kurogane and Syaoran finally talk with the Master, who turns out to be none other than Watanuki . Syaoran discovers the true nature of Yuuko and how this version of Watanuki came to know of her. Syaoran wants to believe Watanuki has their best interests at heart, but is he hiding something ?

Chapter 12: What It Means

Following Souma alongside Kurogane, they went upstairs and were shown to their rooms.

"Syaoran's room is down there on the left, while this right here is Fai's room. Kurogane , the room behind me is yours and over there is the room where your other companion will be staying." she started to descend the stairs, but stopped . " Before you ask, YES, I'm pretty sure I will be retrieving your princess and..."meatbun" as you call it. "

"But Souma, its much too- " Syaoran protested.

"Syaoran, I'm sure that the master has his reasons, and you don't want her on her own anyway, right? I'll be her escort back here, and we won't come in the same way you did . She'll be safe- we'll take the back entrance ."

"Souma ?"

Souma turned around, realizing she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Master requested that all of you be gathered here together , so I will go and bring her back as soon as I can. Will she come willingly or do l need some sort of password?"

"She'll go without hesitation , especially for Fai. She's been very worried about him, convinced she could've stopped him." he sighed. "I think once you even mention Fai's name, she will follow you. Just make sure Mokona comes as well." he smiled as he heard Kurogane mutter something like " ridiculous Manjuu ".

"I shall bring her back here as fast as l can. " Souma called, running down the stairs with ease . ( Unsafe!)

"Before Princess gets here, we should discuss a few things." Kurogane said, leaning against the wall. "That little meeting seems to have left more questions than answers." he glared at the floor , as if it held all the answers he needed.

"I know that even after meeting this world's Watanuki, the man who was supposedly orchestrating the whole thing, I'm left feeling kind of uneasy. Lots of it just doesn't make any sense."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, still not entirely sure about the guy. Shaking his head, he looked over at Syaoran.

"You mean his reason for doing it all. " he stated . "Yeah, I don't get it, either; somethin to do with a contract ? Or . . . ? "

"Nothing seems all that simple here, does it? I'm sorry I agreed to becoming a guard, but it's something to do , and Watanuki was nice enough not to make any of us sign a contract . "

"Why no contract, though? He could probably do one up pretty easily, and he's been doing it until now. Or is it... that the lack of one is some kind of bargain deal he'll get us with later?"

"I don't think he's the type to do that. We've seen those types before - they don't freely give out information like he does. But these contracts DO bother me quite a bit."

"You think that he's bound by one , too? That could have a lot to do with certain actions he's taken. But if he is . . ."

"But either way, he's still here taking of this place and everyone here. Not saying that he IS, but if that were the case and he weren't as ill as he is; Maybe he could just you know , walk out after a certain amount of time ? If someone's strong enough, then - " Syaoran said, listing ridiculous theories one at a time.

Having heard enough of said reasoning, Fai summoned up his courage to quietly open the door.

"l'm afraid all of that is quite impossible." he said softly, almost trembling from the emotional overload. "Hello."

Fai walked out slowly , with eyes to the ground.

"Fai? " 'Is this about what happened earlier? Does he think we don't like him now or something?'

After staring for a moment, Syaoran moved slightly in front of Kurogane- just in case.

"Hello, Fai. We missed you a lot, especially your cooking . We keep burning the food. so, can you come out here and tell us what you know?"

Fai walked out slowly, with his eyes to the ground.

"Hey, Fai?"

"Yes, Syaoran? "

"Are you okay?" he asked , looking at him worriedly as he saw "Fai- Mommy" leaning heavily on the wall as he walked towards his friends.

"Of course I am, I just have a hard time waking up sometimes . "

"But-" Syaoran started as Fai collapsed not even five feet in front of him.

"Oi, Fai! " Kurogane yelled, pushing Syaoran out of his way so he could catch Fai . Lowering him to the ground gently, he patted the side of his cheek to wake him up. ''Fai! Come on and wake up you lazy ass."

TBC... XD Another evil ending! But why the heck did Fai pass out ? *gasp* Don't worry. I won't kill him . . . I've already emotionally maimed him several times. l know this one was kinda short, but it's about 3 : 15 A already. This story is killing my sleep cycle here. .. Meh. Any who, I'll be back for another chapter tomorrow! . . even though l have practically no audience. T. T

Next time: Fai wakes up and explains his actions . . sort of. Sakura comes back worried about Fai, just to be sent to bed along with Syaoran leaving the adults alone . Will Kurogane explain things to Fai or... ? Will things get better or more complicated ? o_O


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello, all! I was going to try and post this at the same time as "The Mystery That is Fai", but it was about 2AM by the time l was done with said story so I didn't get it done all at once. Sorry.

Chapter 13: Catching Up

Last time: Souma has gone to get Sakura and Mokona, while Kurogane And Syaoran are left to discuss recent events. After starting a conversation about the details of a contract, Fai interrupts briefly and passes out .

Opening his eyes somewhat slowly, Fai stared up at him confused .

"Kurogane? What are you doing up there ? "

"Are you serious ?! Mage, you passed out! "

"Oh."

"Mage, if you're not feeling well then you shouldn't be here. You should be back in bed."

Shaking his head, Fai struggled a bit and then leaned against the wall.

"You obviously need my help figuring this out, because almost everything in this world is magic." Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of where to start. "I'll start by explaining the contracts, seeing how that's the last subject l recall you talking about. I've unfortunately gotten a very good look at how these things work."

''Fai, you didn't sign one , right?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"I had to, Syaoran; It was the only way."

"How long are you-?"

"I managed to trick Yuuko into giving me one that would last merely a week. "

"Trick her?"

"Well, I suppose that's a relatively loose term for what I did. She told me I was lucky that I was so cute , because otherwise I would've ended up in the next meal for merely suggesting it. Knowing Watanuki, he'd somehow manage to make it taste good regardless. "

"Well, that was reckless."

"It worked."

"I suppose . Anyway, I'm guessing the contracts are something that aren't so easily broken."

"Afraid not. If you so much as take a step out of the barrier created by signing the contract, you'll get the shock of your life. "

"Then why would they pay you? If you can't go anywhere, then there's no point . Do they send people without contracts to get the supplies they need ?"

"Only certain people can go for supplies, given that they return within a certain timeframe with the supplies they were told to get. I know what you're thinking about Watanuki. He can't control anything within the boundaries of the contract, although it doesn't stop him from trying. . . unfortunately."

"But if they didn't return on time..."

"It would be just like you had stepped out of the barrier . . . if you're lucky. lf you're not so lucky, you haven't a chance of surviving."

"Oh. What else do you know? "

"What else do you WANT to know? Fai asked, looking up at the two. "Perhaps... about Yuuko and Mr. Mysterious?"

"Yes. That seems to be a very confusing situation. Do you know something? I mean, you've been here longer, so- "

"I should know more. There's not a lot I can tell you , but I can tell you that Souma and the Master go back quite far. I think that she's rather frustrated with him getting forced into a contract. But here's the true question . Since Yuuko is a creation he made in order to have some help, who was doing it before ? It obviously wasn't him because someone had to write one up for him. "

TBC . . .

Next chapter: The conversation with Fai continues, revealing some interesting results and frustrating puzzles. Sakura returns with Souma , while Kurogane wonders how to treat the mage . * gasp *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: On a quick note, really ~ l' ll tell you once (maybe some more in my other fics), but I respect all opinions and reviews and will answer any l receive usually within moments . Please and thank you!

Chapter 14: It's Complicated

Last time : The harshness of contracts were discussed in great detail, along with a new mystery:

"It obviously wasn't him, because someone had to write one up for him."

Syaoran nodded , as he tried to put together what he already knew alongside what Fai had just told them. Kurogane, who had been silent up to this point, started rubbing his temples.

"So, does that mean we have another person controlling this ?" Kurogane growled.

"Maybe, but maybe not. They could be long gone by now, right? However, if that were the true-"

"The contracts would be null and void?"

Fai shook his head tiredly . "That's not always the case, especially with them being magically binding contracts. They can last anywhere from weeks to years, but magic can be pretty complicated sometimes."

"Do you think there's a way to find out?"

"We have two options, I think... neither are entireably good. We can start investigating by asking around and quite possibly achieve our goal."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what's our other option?"

"Or we try tracking... with magic."

"That doesn' t seem so bad. "

"It's not as easy as it sounds. You either need a very powerful mage or you need at least two competent ones to make up for the difference in power . That's usually an emergency fall-back plan."

Kurogane arched an eyebrow, giving him an 'are-you-stupid-or-is-it- just-me ?' look.

"Kurogane, l think I know why. " Syaoran intervened. "Fai's not feeling well enough for such a thing and I'm pretty sure l couldn't pull it off . The master might be able to, but you've seen his condition as of late. We're left with no other option, right?"

"I still have a few more days left on my contract and the terms were pretty loose to begin with. Either way, I still hold a few favors here and there. "

"How many days, Fai?"

"Three days technically, but he thought I looked pretty horrible so I have the rest of the day off to rest. "

"That's because you DO , Fai. " Syaoran shook his head . "so three days starting tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should- "

"Fai! "

All three men turned to the top of the stairs, where Souma had carried the princess along with Mokona. Upon seeing Fai, she quickly thanked Souma and ran towards Fai, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried about you , and l- " Sakura stopped, realizing she was on the ground with Fai. "Fai?! Why are you down here? ls something wrong with you or- " she cried.

Fai shook his head and smiled . "I'm fine, princess. I'm just a little tired is all."

Kurogane rolled his eyes . ' Idiot.' ''He passed out." he said bluntly.

Fai glared daggers at him, pissed at him for making things worse.

Sakura bit her lip, trying not to hug Fai too tight now. "Is that true, Fai?"

Fai reluctantly nodded, seeing how there wasn't anything else he could say at this point.

"Be mad at me all you want, idiot . It's your fault for leaving; I'm not going to lie just to make people feel better."

Syaoran sighed, seeing where this was going.

"Princess, let's go to bed for the night. Fai isn't going anywhere and neither are we, but it ' s been a long day for everyone. "

Getting up, they each went to their rooms, leaving Fai and Kurogane behind together.. . hopefully not killing each other.

''Fai, you should rest. You already have worried everyone and passing out really didn't help, in case you didn't notice."

Fai smiled, leaning heavily against the wall. "You finally said my name."

"Stop acting like an idiot and I might do it more often." Kurogane smirked.

"Kuro- pon? "

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry ." he finished, struggling to get off of the floor.

'"You remember how I said to stop acting like an idiot? Let's start here, otherwise your name will now be idiot ." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, but I'll be fine."

"I'll believe it when I see it ." he muttered. A few moments later, Kurogane's patience hit it's limit as he was ready to hit or throttle the closest thing to him . Currently, that was Fai. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll skin you alive." he sighed, picking up Fai effortlessly.

"Kuro- pu, it's okay. You don't have to carry me Iike this, and I can walk ." he went on, blushing as he was carried bridal style towards his room.

"Tch. I want some sleep before sunrise tomorrow, and waiting for your lazy ass is not the way to do it."

"l sense a bit of sarcasm in that statement; Why are you suddenly so interested in my welfare?"

Kurogane stopped in front of Fai's door, just to take a deep breath and look down at him.

"Listen, Fai. There's something that I need to tell you."

Master's bedroom (I know people are mad with the WTH?!, but . . . in due time . )

"Souma?"

"Yes, master?" she asked worriedly, running to his side. "Do you need anything ? Are you hungry ?"

He shook his head .

"It's slightly ironic, don't you think?" he rasped, smiling .

"Master?"

"It's ironic, asking the cook what he wants to eat and if he's hungry. Even if l 'm not the chef Fai is, I tried hard enough."

"While that maybe true, I cannot cook HALF as well as you do, Master." she sighed. " Doumeki is worried about you, sir."

Watanuki was shocked, but quickly recovered.

"He can... well, he can stay that way. I'm . . . uh, busy."

"Busy?" Souma glared, once again glad he was a very forgiving master. "Doing what? Laying in bed and dying in increments? Killing yourself for a mere . . . contract? ONE contract doesn't bind your soul into so many places Master!"

"Souma? I'm merely trying to keep everyone safe! That's all I've EVER done! I've done for Y0U, SO why can't you just accept that?!" he yelled, getting out of bed and going towards her.

"I'm supposed to protect you !" Seeing Watanuki out of bed, she lost all her steam and focused on getting him back in bed. "Master, you should be in bed. Where are you going?"

"I 'm getting out of bed, Souma. Are you not the one that just said to get out of bed?l"

"Stop twisting my words around!"

"What do you want me to do, then?! Stay in bed forever?! I can't! I have to fix-" he stopped, coughing harshly and collapsing in Souma's arms.

"Master! Hold on, sir. Let's get you back in bed, okay?"

After laying back down, he fought to get his breathing under control. Opening his eyes, he looked at her pleadingly.

"I have one last thing.. . to do."

"Don't give up, Master."

He shook his head at her, smiling sadly.

"You always were so silly."

"Master?"

"Do me a favor and get Fai, okay?"

"You told him to get some rest, remember? But now you're asking him to go up and down the stairs. And you're no better! I keep telling you to rest, and you keep getting yourself overexcited and such. It's no wonder things are this bad."

"I'll make it up to him ?"

"Master!" she sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. But rest until I get back, okay?" she finished, heading towards the stairs.

"Souma?"

"I'm going to get Fai, but you seriously owe hlm a day off for disturbing what little sleep that poor guy has gotten here recently."

"Yeah, I know that. But if it wasn't an emergency. . ."

"I'll be back, Master." she said, understanding the meaning.

TBC...

Next Chapter: Will Fai finally understand what Kurogane is trying to tell him? ls it truly exhaustion making Fai pass out? :O Wait and see! ~ Updates daily! lif not every other day ; ) )


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: As promised, another update brought to you by none other than yours truly! I do realize that l may have too much drama a mystery going on here for come people to cope with . . . or something similar to that . Unfortunately, IT's necessary for the story to make sense and it's my first Kuroxfai+ I've never written a mystery or anything like that. Some slack... please . T-T

Chapter 15: A New Revelation?! Don't worry, it's not that bad)

Last time: The pieces are slowly coming together and everyone is finally back together . Fai presents the group with their limited options. Kurogone tries to tell Fai something as Souma is coming up the stairs to get Fai. Will he have time?

"Fai, I have to tell you something really important." Kurogane began, putting Fai back on the floor.

"I'm not going to sleep either, am l?" Fai said, smirking.

"Your sarcasm is not necessary, you know. "

"Sorry, I was just - "

"Not helping at all. You're about as chatty as that damn meatball sometimes, you know that? " Here I am, trying to-" he sighed, looking at a very distracted Fai. "We're not alone, are we? "

"No."

Looking towards the stairs, he growled. "Tch . You're following us again?"

Fai arched his eyebrow in obvious curiosity, while Kusogane gave him a quick glance that said 'Don't bother' .

" No, I was sent by my master to retrieve Fai. " Seeing said person onthe floor, she couldn't help but ask: " Why are you on the floor, Fai?"

Before he could come up with yet another excuse, Kurogane told her.

"He collapsed , probably due to exhaustion. At least, that's what we're guessing happened and that's what he's telling all of us. "

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure what my master wants to talk to him about or if it's something only meant for the two of them to know about, but l think you should come Kurogane." ' If Fai falls down the stairs, Master will yell at mean sure.'

Kurogane, Souma and Fai climbed down the stairs, making their way to Watanuki's room . Fai, feeling like he really hadn't slept in weeks, felt his knees give out as he fell a few feet before Kurogane could catch him.

"Idiot! This isn't a race! Fai, you've gotta slow down before you-" It was too late, though. He'd already passed out once again. ' Dammit ! ' He once again picked up Fai bridal style, and walked carefully down the rest of the stairs to Watanuki's room. Arriving at Watanuki's room with Souma, She knocked rapidly on the door just before opening it widely to let them both inside.

"Master, how are you feeling? " Souma asked, walking over to his bed.

"Not much better, l suppose. But I don't feel any worse, either. There's something wrong, isn't there? " he asked her in a strictly business - like tone.

Souma looked down and nodded her head, moving so he could see the other two in the room.

"Fai?! What happened? " he looked at Fai, but asked no one in particular for answers aas he struggled to get out of bed.

"Master! You can't be getting out of bed! you need to be resting!"

"Souma, l need to- "

"Sir, what good can you possibly be doing for him once you collapse as well? "

He sighed, turning to give Fai a sad smile.

"Souma, there's a couch over there that folds out to a small bed. It's not much, but it's something for him to rest on. Would you fix it up for him? Don't forget a blanket as well."

"Yes, sir." she said, leaving.

Looking up at Kurogane and Fai, Watanuki sighed.

"I had wanted to talk with him about a few things, but I suppose that it'll have to wait. Was it just this one time? "

"No, he collapsed in the hallway earlier. "

"Was he coherent at all after?"

"Somewhat, but he wasn't sure about things around him for a little while."

Biting his lip, Watanuki looked at Fai in Kurogane's arms.

"All we can hope is that it's better this time around. How far did he fall?"

"The first time it was while he was walking, and the second time he was coming down the stairs"

Watanuki gasped, wanting to jump out of bed and check on Fai.

"How many?"

Kurogane shook his head.

"Not that many, really. I think at most it might have been maybe four or five, but I doubt he has more than a few bruises. He didn't roll down them so much as just trip . "He looked down at the lithe blonde In his arms, sighing. "l should've kept a closer eye on him or just not let him walk down the stairs."

"No, it's not that - " Watanuki stopped, seeing Souma walking back . "It would appear his bed awaits. Let him rest for a bit and I'll wait for him to wake up . In the meantime, maybe you should meditate meditate on how to break your 'important news' . It'll change everything, you know. " he smirked, dismissing them casually.

After they went towards the couch, Souma once again lectured Watanuki.

"I want you to take a nap until he wakes up. "

"You're so cruel to me, Souma." he said, laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well, I'M not the one who just acted like l knew what the news was just to mess with someone . Sleep."

"It slipped out. Alright, I'll sleep now, but tell me when he wakes up." he said, closing his eyes.

Across the room, Kurogane had carried Fai to the couch and put him on the 'bed' . Setting the blond down gently, he put the blanket on top of him . Looking at him, he closed his eyes momentarily, reminded (forcefully!) of what Syaoran had told him at the bar.

"Can't you see how much he needs you?! You're the reason he left! It's because YOU decided HE was a hopeless case and gave up on him!"

He groaned quietly and put his head in his hands, looking up at Fai in hope of not waking him up. Fai needed sleep to be sure, but he needed time to think about his feelings about said blond before he woke up asking lots of questions . 'While it was true that he found him to be a good companion, he was also a more than competent fighter. He IS a liar, and everything he does seems to be a facade ; but his good traits make up for the bad ones. So, I guess that I-' Kurogane stopped mid-thought, looking up when he heard Fai moan a bit.

TBC...Hey, you know I update pretty much daily, so it's not like a cliffhanger will kill you... too much. '

Next time: Fai wakes up with lots of questions .. . Watanuki was told to be woken up when Fai did though. -_-' I'll admit my writing stopped there. "Get back to work! " A chapter a day keeps reviewers at bay... XD JK. R&R


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I thought about posting yesterday, but people tend to get cranky (yes, I HAVE noticed. That's why I work so hard. -_-') when I only post about 620 words or so. Sorry. T.T BTW: Heads up, I'll apologize in advance for Kuro's OOC ness .

Chapter 16: Suddenly Hopeful, Somewhat Talkative

Last Time: Fai passed out again and is put on Watanuki's couch, while Kurogane and Watanuki try and figure out what's happened with Fai. Finally, Kuro has started truly thinking about what to say to Fai...

''Hey, Kuro-min." Fai said tiredly. "Where are we? " he asked, looking around a bit.

"You collapsed on the stairs on the way to Watanuki's room. He had a bed laid out for you, Fai." Kurogane told him.

"He needs to talk to me, doesn't he? Isn't that why we're here?"

"It's why YOU'RE here. I only came because you can't seem to walk in a straight line, idiot." Kurogane glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed. "He's worried about you, just like the shopowner was."

"Oh? I didn't mean to worry him, but things just got kinda complicated. Didn't you want to talk to me too, Kuro- pon? How long was l out? Did I worry you, too? Does everyone else know?" Fai gave Kurogane an odd look. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Kurogane sighed, dragging a hand down his face... slowly.

" I'll say something. . . once you be quiet you damn mage!" he whispered loudly , as to not make too much noise . Honestly, he didn't really care that much, but he got interrupted the last time. Although he had to admit he wasn't doing much better right now, either. "Before l bother with any of your silly questions that I KNEW were coming WAY before you woke up, I do need to tell you something. "

"Kuro?"

Glancing at Watanuki's bed, he noticed Fai's return to conciousness had not gone unoticed.

"Kuro- pu, what is it?"

Kurogane shook his head, cursing inwardly.

"I have to tell you before I get interrupted... again. I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you, Fai. I pushed you away and gave up on you, always acting like I never cared. The truth is that I do care... a lot. I've been driving myself crazy lately, trying to figure out exactly how I feel. "

Fai sat up, looking at him wide-eyed. Not only had his feelings finally been returned (sort of?), but this was the most he'd heard the ninja say to him without some serious prodding. For the first time in a long time, Fai gave a genuine smile.

"I hope you're not messing with me, but I know that you wouldn't do something like that, right?" Suddenly, a thought practically whacked him on the side of the head... hard. "This seems quite sudden Kuro. Are you certain that this wasn't... let's say, Syaoran's influence? Hmm?"

Kurogane scowled in both frustration and annoyance that he'd been found out so quickly. Fai just snickered, trying to hide his amusement... poorly.

"Someone's feeling better. " Souma said, trying to sound completely oblivious to the previous conversation she knew took place.

Not bothering to truly acknowledge her at this point, Kurogane looked at her, annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Master wants to see you nnow that you're awake. He wishes to see Kurogane as well. "

"What?!" they both said in unison,

"I know Fai took a fall, but has your hearing somehow taken damage? It's probably from all that yelling, but if you'd like I can repeat it'' she said with a straight face.

Before Kurogane could yell an impressive string of curses, Fai innocently reached over and put his hand over his mouth. Most people would've lost that hand, so Fai was lucky he still had his attached. He growled and took Fai's hand down, moving it and silently promising he'd be nice... for now.

"I'm sorry, Souma, but we're just a little confused is all. I thought Watanuki had only wanted to talk with me, not the both of us."

"Initially, I think that was the case. But while you were unconcious, he had talked with Kurogane about something. Apparently, he fInds him to be quite... insightful. "

Fai arched an eyebrow, looking at Kurogane who was just shrugging his shoulders. No answers there, it would seem.

"Is there a chair or something over there or should I sit on the floor as I was before?"

"There's a chair. Master is waiting, so if you want to just walk- "

"Hell no!" Kurogane scowled at her for even SUGGESTING it. Yeah, like the idiot needed help in that department. He picked up said idiot before he could start to protest, Making his way across the room. He could see Watanuki's sad smile as he put Fai in the chair by the bed.

"Hey, Fai. Are you feeling alright? I mean, you've been collapsing quite a bit here lately. " Watanuki asked gently.

"Says the person who is bedridden." Fai bit his lip, looking down at his lap and thinking that maybe he should apologize.

"Fai!" Souma started, ready to lecture him... even if it was true.

"It's fine, Souma. I suppose you're right, but I can still be concerned, can't l? "

Looking up, Fai didn't bother smiling this time as he just nodded his head silently, taking a moment to speak.

"I can't even say I know what 's wrong with me. I'm not lying when l say it's because I'm tired. This last time, l suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, and then I just passed out. I'll figure it out, though. "

"Okay. Well, if you need any help- "

"I'll be sure to ask. "

Watanuki looked at him skeptically, but decided not to comment any further on the matter. He didn't call Fai down here just so he could argue with him. He'd leave that to Kurogane.

"I wanted to tell you something important, and l'll let you ask whatever questions you have after I'm done."

Kurogane glanced at Fai, who looked at him for what seemed like several minutes.

Watanuki noticed the glance and smiled. While it actually lasted for mere seconds, it was obvious Kurogane had finally told Fai what was on his mind. Noting their mutual agreement, he continued.

''I've come to a decision regarding the bar. l will no longer be using Yuuko as a manager of my customers and my associates. She will simply cease to exist , because I know my limits. l don't have the necessary energy to be cooking, cleaning around the place and maintaining her at the same time. l hate to admit it, but I just can't do it without killing myself and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I have work to do and so do you."

Fai smirked, catching on to his game.

"I agree. It would be wise to cut down on your energy levels, so you can get better. I'm sure that the levels required to maintain Lady Yuuko are indeed quite high, so that would make your recovery almost impossible ."

"Yes, that's true. It can be quite tiring sometimes . Fai, I've known you for a little while now and I am well aware that you tried and SUCEEDED to pull one over on Yuuko when it came down to signing your contract. "

"It worked though and that's all that matters." Fai said innocently.

"My point being that I know you're either hiding something, playing with me, or if I'm EXCEPTIONALLY lucky... both at once. "

"Was that sarcasm l just heard?"

"Fai, what is it you're trying to pull? " be asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Fai arched an eyebrow, obviously contemplating his next move. Surprisingly enough, Kurogane didn't bother commenting on the matter, let alone stop him. Although he had to admit, he was quite curious to find out where the hell this was going.

"Shouldn't you be answering that question yourself?"

'Oh, so that's where this is going. ' Kurogane thought, both impressed and amused. 'But I was thinking they were pretty good friends and that he trusted him. Was I wrong?'

''Fai?"

"You have us going in circles, trying to figure things out on our own . But there's something more to this than what we've figured out, maybe? Am l close? Is it some hidden agenda or is this simply just some game?" Fai narrowed his eyes, using energy he really didn't posess. "Please stop with your accusing me of playing games, when it is completely obvious both of you have been doing that from the very beginning."

TBC... :o Aww, man. l TOTALLY wasn't going to make Fai that scary. It just... turned out that way. But whatever gets a confession . I'd be begging for mercy.

Next time: Watanuki tells them everything HE knows, but tells them the contracts still are bearing bad news. Til next time ~ (all this in one or two days! No pressure. None.)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, l admit. This took longer than my usual promised time limit of only a few days, but this chapter is pretty intense and so it took me a bit longer. Sorry. T.T

Last time: Fai and Kurogane finally get that talk out of the way and Fai is a lot less depressed as a result. Watanuki attempts to talk to Kurogane and Fai, but ends up accusing Fai of not being serious.

"Please don't go accusing me of playing games when it's obvious you are as well."

Chapter 17: A Mage's Binds

"But Fai, you can't just expect information like that! And Lord Watanuki never said-" Souma started selling at Fai, but stopped when she realized her mistake.

"Fai, did you know anything about this?" Kurogane muttered.

Fai shook his head slowly, putting together what he knew about the pair with what he just heard. Everything he knew put together just made him MORE confused. He took a deep breath, addressing them both.

"You have something you don't want to share, it seems. Otherwise you would not take such great pains to conceal it. Is that not so, LORD Watanuki?

"Fine, but would you just stop that already? It's not like I want to announce it to the entire region."

"What? Because you haven't been recognized yet?" Kurogane looked at him, puzzled.

"It's not that simple, is it? There's someone in PARTICULAR that you're trying to hide from."

"You always seem to know more than people think you do, Fai. I can't explain everything, because there's so many things I don't even understand. " Watanuki sighed, sitting up a bit.

Kurogane and Fai waited, looking at him.

"Fai, you've undoubtedly noticed how full of magic this world is." At this, Fai nodded. "Unfortunately that is the source of the contracts. I've done my best to stop them or at least limit the contract terms like we did with yours, but I have found that doing this is more difficult than l originally thought."

"Why are there so many contracts, then? Is it to put a limit on magic? Bindings?"

"Yes and no. The contracts started back when I was a bit younger. At the time, my parents were fighting against the idea of being bound... but to no avail. The contracts were initially started as a result of one particular man's fear of being overpowered. How things turned so drastically from there, I'm not really sure."

"How is it that you ended up here with a contract , then?"

"l was... trying to save someone close to me." he mumbled, glancing at Souma.

"Were you trying to get Souma out of a contract?"

Souma gasped openly as Watanuki looked at her, shaking his head at her.

"With Fai's perception, they were bound to find out sometime. Don't worry about it so much, Souma. "

"Master, I don't think that we should-"

"Fai needs to know anyway." Looking back at Fai, he told him, "I told you that my parents fought against this, but eventually it led back to them. It was inevitable that it would some day happen, they said. My parents were found out right away, but they were mistakenly trying to take Souma instead of me. For as long as I've known, she'd been there to just protect me from whatever. I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't allow it to happen. I think I knew what was in store for her if she stayed. Ironically, she followed me nevertheless."

"So your contract will never end, will it?" Fai asked sadly.

"I don't know how you guessed that, but you're right...to a certain degree anyway."

"A certain degree?"

"I can be free only if he were to be found. It doesn't matter if he wishes for me to be free, at least that 's something. Unfortunately, I can only do so much and I am currently confined. For now."

"True. The shorter the contract, the more complicated it usually is. I'm sorry, Kuro-pyon."

Kurogane suddenly looked at the two of them, giving his full attention.

"What's going on, Fai?"

"The shorter the contract, the more there is to it, Kuro-silly. My contract is pretty basic. I help anywhere I'm asked and I get wages for doing so. My job can be cooking or bar tending, sometimes going out and serving the tables."

"Like Table 13, for example?"

Fai flinched, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Yes, but those are more EXTREME than the others."

"Something tells me that there's more to this. I heard someone say something about rules."

"Yeah, about that." Watanuki said with a sad smile. "As much as I try to enforce them, people like to constantly step over the boundaries I've set. They know the rules, but they also know that I have little ability to enforce them. So they twist them, saying that they didn't know better."

"What are the rules exactly? I don't want to make things worse."

Fai looked at him questioningly.

"The kid and I will be freelancing here. Bodyguard work, I guess you could say."

"No contract, though? Right?" he asked Watanuki somewhat anxiously.

"No. It's freelance work, just like he said. They start tomorrow morning, assuming you two are settled in and all by then."

Kurogane nodded, but said nothing.

"The rules here are pretty basic and not very hard to memorize.

1) Flirting is fine, just be sure not to be pressing your luck.

2) Being kissed is allowed on a person who has signed a contract, but no one else. People who are in uniforms are under contract and those who aren't wearing one are not.

3) Restraining, hitting, abuse of any kind will NOT be tolerated and will result in arrest or being kicked out...permanently."

"So, that's your contract? Serving them and simply hoping that they will abide by the set rules?"

"Yes." Fai said, his voice sounding hollow.

"So, what now? What is the next step?"

"We need to find this other person in hopes he's still around, anyway." Fai said, sounding like normal again.

"Fai-" Watanuki started.

"Hold on, please. Let me finish thinking this all the way through, okay?"

Watanuki nodded.

"Where was-Oh! We should probably make use of our contact before we make any irreversible decisions. This concerns magic after all, and it's always good to be able to get a second opinion. I am only able to move in increments, about an hour or two at the most."

"Two hours? I know the consequences in contracts and all, but we can't get enough done in that amount of time!" Kurogane growled.

"Actually, I may have a temporary fix to that problem. It won't help much, but there's always the secret teleportation circles that are all over this world. I have a map with almost every location on it. My parents were interested in moving people who weren't under a contract. It's probably why we were targeted actually."

"Makes sense. If you are looking to quiet a rebellion, look for the head. Basically it was a military strategy. But the fact that the circles are kept a secret means what?" Kurogane pointed out.

"Is it possibly because of the fear of getting caught?" Fai asked.

"Yes." Watanuki admitted. "After all, you can't use a circle if you're not a magic user."

"Did this contract maker die or just finally see how illogical all of this really is?" Fai asked, feeling drained by the conversation.

"It's complicated, I guess. The contracts would still hold anyway, so long as the terms were holding. But you would know that already, right?"

"I suppose we might just end up looking at gravestones at some point if all of your information is this vague. I have a weird feeling, like everything is just not adding up right or something. Do you even have a name for this person?" 'Hopefully it's no one familiar.'

"I believe I remember the first name, but that's all I give you really."

"It's better than nothing."

TBC...

A/N:Yes, I'm fully aware of how evil I as I am ending things this way. But I don't know who to make my evil one! I already said that it wasn't Fei Wong, so other than that...meh. I'll just work around it for now. ) Until then...R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: First off, my apologies for the late update. But it's getting complicated and these chapters might be a little bit more challenging to write, so a chapter every few days might be too much pretty soon. o_O I was going to update earlier today (it truly would've been easier), but I had to have a surgery at like 2pm and it lasted for almost four hours.

I will apologize ahead of time for using this particular person for an enemy, as I know he has quite a fan club. *bows*

Chapter 18: This is How it Goes

Last Time: Fai and Watanuki explain the contract he's under, which less than thrills Kurogane. They realize that once again they have a power hungry man who is causing many people great unhappiness. Just who is he?

"His name is Kamui. That's all I know, I'm afraid." (Think Tokyo Revelations without him being a vampire. They haven't met him yet, but Watanuki is still shop owner. I know that the time line is weird,but Iit's my story. Whatever.)

"We'll have some major work to do then, it seems. With so little to go on, there's no way to really know where to start. Is there something like an archive or something else around here? " Fai aasked curiously.

Watanuki and Souma looked at each other thoughtfully, seeming to come to the same conclusion.

"There's that one in...Spoknéa. It's near the Guardian Circle, isn't it? "

"Yes, sir. It's right by the the old ruins ironically."

Watanuki nodded, remembering the general location.

"It's not somewhere you should bring Sakura, in any case. Syaoran might as well be the one looking through the information in the archives, because I really don't see Kurogane as the library type. No offense."

"Tch."

"That means yes." Fai said, suddenly feeling tired again.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight. We can tell the kid our plans come tomorrow. I can see you falling asleep on the chair mage, so let's go."

"Kuro...I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Fai, you're going to fall asleep any minute. That much is obvious."

"He's right, Fai." Watanuki said, looking at him. "I'm cutting your shift tomorrow in half. Don't worry about your wages or anything like that. They won't change at all, I promise. I just need for you to get some rest, and that can't happen if you're working. You'll have the evening shift, so that gives you practically all day to rest."

Fai sighed, giving his best puppy eyed look he could manage with his energy lacking so much. Unfortunately for him, the decision had already been made.

"Forget it, Fai. You need rest and...you know, I have a great idea to keep YOU resting and keep Sakura busy."

"You wouldn't."

Watanuki shrugged, smiling a bit.

"But she'd be bored otherwise, and you obviously need a babysitter of some sort. Kurogane has his own job that he starts tomorrow morning, and she HAS missed you so very much. She'll be happy to help, I'm sure."

"For someone who...HEY!" Fai yelled, caught off guard when Kurogane casually lifted him out of the chair. "I wasn't done talking, Kuro-rude."

Kurogane arched an eyebrow, looking at Fai with slight exasperation.

"Stop playing around and don't even think about trying to pout or give me that puppy eyed look of yours. We're all tired and need some sleep, so we'll talk about this later."

It was then that Fai noticed they weren't in Watanuki's room anymore, but were now approaching the stairs instead. By the time they reached the top, Fai was barely conscious.

"Kuro, we shouldn't bother her."

Having reached his destination, Kurogane opened the door and gently put Fai on the bed.

"Don't worry about it right now. Thinking comes later but sleep comes now."

Translation: You can't do anything about it, so you might as well get used to it. Sleep or else.

Fai nodded, closing his eyes for a minute before realizing Kurogane was quietly sneaking out of the room.

"Kuro...don't leave." Fai whispered

"Only if you sleep, moron."

The next day Fai woke up to find Kurogane gone, just to hear a quiet knock on the door.

"Fai, are you awake yet?" Sakura asked quietly, as she walked in with a tray in her hands.

"Good morning, Sakura. I hope that someone else gave that to you instead of you going downstairs. "

Sakura put the tray down, looking at Fai in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with the kitchen or something?" Oh, and I suppose I should tell you that it's not morning anymore, Fai. It's almost the middle of the afternoon now. You slept for quite a while, but that's good I think. Kurogane said that I should wake you up so you could eat, and that I should tell you that your shift isn't for a few hours."

"Ah, that sounds like something he'd say. Do you want to come sit with me while I explain some things about this world? "

"Of course! Oh, but I can't keep you up for too long because Kurogane said that you should rest as much as possible before you go to work today. So the kitchen isn't dangerous? "

"So, straight to the point I see." Fai mused, tapping his chin in thought. 'Where to start?' "I work downstairs as a cook and I help run the restaurant down there as well."

"I'll help you! It can be just like it was in Outo, right?"

"No, Princess. The people here are not very nice more often than not and I want to keep you as far away from them as possible."

"What if I just stayed in the kitchen and helped there? I just want for you to be okay and not so tired all of the time, Fai!"

Fai could feel his resolve crumbling more and more by the second as he frantically looked for a way to keep her out of all of this. Suddenly, he had an idea that was quite ingenious if it weren't for the fact that poor Syaoran would probably be tortured.

"I'm afraid that's a question for Syaoran and not me, Sakura."

"Syaoran? Why should I ask him?" Sakura asked.

"He answers to your brother, who basically appointed him to be your guardian upon leaving Clow. Since Kuro and I have no such allegiance and don't even know your brother, we can't help in that area."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But he won't get back til late tonight or even early tomorrow morning! That means I can't help you out at all!"

Fai thought for a moment and then smirked.

"I know what you should do today, Sakura. Watanuki is probably quite bored, being stuck in bed all day like that . You should just stay with him while l'm gone! "

"I should? But where's Doumeki? So, Watanuki's really sick? " Fai nodded. "But why isn't Doumeki or someone else taking care of him?"

Fai facepalmed, feeling tired just THINKING about how complicated this explanation was getting.

''Has Syaoran told you ANYTHING since you got here?"

"Not really, because we were in separate rooms. "

"Why didn't he explain things today? Did he go this morning to that place called... Spoknéa?"

"Yes, and then Kurogane went to his job after telling me to look after you today. "

"He shouldn't have bothered you like that, and I told him not to last night. "

"He said you'd probably say that at some point." she leaned over, taking his hand. "Fai, you know I don't mind. In fact, I'm MORE than happy to help. Please?"

"You've always been hard to say no to." he smiled. " Kurogane brought the tray up, l hope?"

"Yes. " Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "So, why is Watanuki alone? "

"He's usually with Souma, but I guess that's beside the point. "

"Isn't Souma is from Kurogane's world?"

"Yes, but that's really not that important." Looking at her clearly puzzled face, Fai explained. Again. "Do you remember how we keep seeing people who look identical to ones we know? Well, here there is a Watanuki that looks like the one you already know."

"What about Doumeki? "

"I haven't seen him, but Souma has been hinting otherwise. l should probably tell you that Souma is his protector in this world, a servant of sorts. But from what I can gather, it seems you've crossed paths with her several times already."

"I think that Kurogane and Syaoran have, but l only met her the one time."

"I should probably let him explain the exact problems that are happening in this world, but it basically all comes down to a guy that didn't want anyone to be more powerful than him. "

"What did he do?"

"He had anyone possessing any magical abilities be bound under a contract. "

Looking Sakura in the eyes, he saw that this new bit of information had her on the verge of tears.

"It'll be alright, Princess. We're all working very hard to fix this."

"But that means you're under one too, aren't you? What about Syaoran?"

Fai smiled sadly. He had been hoping she wouldn't catch on to that .

"He's not, but I am on a fairly short one. Watanuki saved him from that fate, for which he is extremely lucky."

"Oh, Fai... "

"It's nothing to worry about, Sakura. What do you say we both take a short nap before l goto work, ne? Then I can take you to meet Watanuki . "

"Sure thing, Fai."

3 Hours Later ~

After getting ready for work, Fai woke up Sakura so he could take her down to Watanuki's room. In truth, he really didn't want to bother him, but she'd wander off if she wasn't somehow distracted.

"Sakura? Are you ready to go?"

They got about halfway down the stairs when Souma appeared out of nowhere. Well, at least that's how it appeared to a half-asleep Sakura.

"Souma? Why are you here?" Sakura asked quietly, yawning. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You guys took a nap together, then?" Sakura nodded. "That's good." Turning to Fai, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "You feel better, Fai? I don't really care what Master says, because if you're not feeling up to it-"

"I feel fine, Souma. I don't think I've ever slept so much in my life; and it's not like you to question what he says like that."

Souma rolled her eyes.

"Sleep is good and all Fai, but that has very little to do with if you are or are not ready for work."

"I've slept long enough. Seriously, I think you worry too much, Souma." he smirked.

"Not funny, Fai. The both of you are going to be the death of me, I'm sure of it. He's doing a bit better, but don't overdo it with him."

"Worrywart!~ " Fai sang, as he gently took Sakura down the stairs.

''Fai, I am not! You're worse than Watanuki!"

Arriving at Watanuki's room, Fai knocked as he opened the door. Watanuki looked up to see a laughing Fai, a confused Sakura and a frustrated Souma.

"Got you again, Souma?" he said, smiling.

"Wha-? Master , don't help him."

At this point, Fai was wiping his eyes, having contained his laughter.

"It's not like he NEEDS my help, even Kurogane thinks that much." He looked at Fai. "It seems that SOMEONE is feeling better, seeing as you have enough energy to torment . Souma."

"I feel okay, which is what is frustrating our local worrywart over here."

"True."

"I am not a - "

"Yes, yes . . . I know, Souma. You've told me that over and over again ." Watanuki said, waving his hand dismissively. "This is Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yes, I came here to drop her off, so you guys could maybe get to know each other? I'd hate for her to get bored while I'm off working, you know?" he said, giving him a meaningful look.

''Ah. I understand perfectly." ' Poor girl probably has NO idea what really goes on around here. Fai, being the good "mother" he is would want to keep her as far away from that as he could. ' "Sakura, I want you to promise me something."

"A promise? What kind of promise?"

"If I accidentally fall asleep and you don't want to wake me up, promise you won't wander off . Your "mother" would worry if you got lost. "

"Lost?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's pretty easy to get lost down here if you don't have someone that knows where they're going." A small lie, but one that would hopefully keep her from wandering off.

"Oh, I promise ! I'll just take a nap with you if you fall asleep."

"You're a very kind girl."

He gave Souma a look that translated to: "You can go, but just make sure she doesn't find her way over there somehow." Souma nodded in understanding, leaving along with Fai.

TBC! Sheesh! What's with these chapters being so complicated here lately? -_-' l apologize for the updates, but it's hard to do when you're in pain. As it is, I'm only eating bread.

Up next: The dreaded Table 13 is back! Will Kurogane kill them this time, despite the curse? :o What are they gonna DO to Fai ? And will Watanuki do something about it now that Yuuko is no more?!


	19. Chapter 19

A/ N: Okay, I was going to have this done and posted at about this time yesterday, but I did end up staying up until 6:30AM writing it. As it currently stands, it might be.. NOON before this gets done, especially since my first effort got erased somehow. -_-' I'll apologize (again) to all the Kamui fans out there who were seriously questioning my writing abilities, but no ideas came to me (even when some were FORCED upon me). l am using people's ideas and suggestions as they come, either via PM or from the reviews.

Also, back by request...Table 13!

Chapter 19: Back to the Beginning

Last time: Fai was forced into taking most of the day off , while Syaoran got sent to investigate the archives. Fai was forced to answer Sakura's questions about the world, but left many blank spaces for Watanuki to fill...

Fai and Souma walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the destination Fai dreaded the most .

"Good luck, Fai. If you can, stay away from THAT table. If not, then I hope things turn out better for you this time. "

"You really do worry too much, Souma. Things will be fine, so l guess I'll see you later!"

"Fai, don't do this. "

"Do what, Souma ?"

"Don't act like this! You know what they'll probably do to you this time, so STOP acting like you don't care!"

Fai put his hand on the door handle, staring ahead so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"I DO care, Souma." he said quietly. " l care more than you know."

With that being said, he opened the door and walked in to see Kurogane before starting work.

"Hey, Kuro-tan! " he said, doing a complete mood change from earlier.

Kurogane moved from where he was, scaring a few people who hadn't noticed his presence before. Shaking his head, he hid his current worry with frustration.

"More nicknames?"

"Oh, Kuro- cutie! I've got a lot of nicknames that are for you and no one else, Kuro."

"Lucky me. I bet you have boxes full of them, huh? You look like you're back to your usual annoying self."

Fai pouted. "I'm not annoying! Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Kuro-manly."

"So what's wrong, then? Is it about coming back to work? If it is, then I'm sure- "

"Nothing's wrong, Kuro-curious. Can't I just be happy to come back to work? "

"You are SUCH a liar. ls this about THAT table? "

"Kuro, can't we just-"

"Never mind. We'll talk about it later, because you are gonna be late. So move your scrawny ass!" he said, giving Fai a small push.

''HEY! You shouldn't push your boyfriend around like that! That's abuse!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, clearly ignoring Fai's dramatics.

"Stop procrastinating, you lazy ass and just get going already." Kurogane arrived at the kitchen doors with Fai (having escorted him thus far), but stopped to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll be in the shadows watching what these moons are doing."

Fai nodded, walking into the kitchen with a rarely seen smile on his face.

In Watanuki's Room

"So , I'm sure that you have some questions about this world, Sakura. What is it that you want to know ? l mean, I know Fai might've told you at least A FEW things, but I'm not really sure what he told you." ' I'm almost afraid to ask. It IS Fai, after all..' " What is it that you know, Sakura?" Watanuki asked, figuring he should break the ice somehow.

"He hasn't really told me much, except that there was once a guy who apparently didn't want anyone to be any more powerful than him. So as a result , he decided to put everyone possessing magical abilities under a contract of some sort." Sakura told him, with her eyes closed in concentration. Upon opening said eyes, she saw Watanuki mumbling curses at whom she suspected was Fai.

"Is something wrong? " she asked, eyes wide in concern.

"No, not really. Fai just... He gave you the most um, vague description he could manage, didn't he?" 'Gives me a lot of ground to cover, I suppose. ' "I'll start from the beginning, then."

"Okay, but don't overdo it. We can always just take a nap if you get too tired."

"You're right, I guess. Unfortunately, since your "mother" left so much out... there are many things to cover."

Sakura nodded a bit.

"I don't know much, unfortunately. I know the man's name is Kamui, but his last name I can't really remember."

"What about a picture?"

"A picture?"

"I vaguely remember what he looks like, but Souma once told me she has dreams of him taking her. It always makes her depressed, reliving what happened."

"Why would he want Souma?"

"My parents were a part of a rebellion against him and eventually they got taken. We were alone for a good while, just my protector and l. But it was inevitable that they would catch up to us."

"Who were they?"

"People that were loyal to him, from the most average of people to city leaders... We could never really trust anyone back then. All we could do was run, but in the end l suppose it didn't matter much."

"What happened?"

''At one point, we were hiding in an abandoned shack and about to run for the nearest teleportation circle." he held up a hand, stopping any further questions for the moment. "We didn't make it all that far before they caught up to us. The trouble began when they assumed once they assumed l was her protector, which would make her the descendent of Watanuki and not me. It didn't help that I have magic in my blood, so that would've been two strikes against her. "

"Two strikes?"

"The first being my magic and the other being my family's part in the rebellion."

"You stopped them, though. So that means she's not under a contract, right?"

"Yes, l may not be much of a fighter, but l won't let someone innocent take my place... especially someone who is a good friend like she is." He stopped, as he remembered something from earlier. "Sakura, about what you said earlier?"

"You mean the picture, right?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea and all, but I can't draw even the slightest bit. I'm pretty sure I haven't drawn anything since I was a child, but I doubt my artistic skill has improved much since then."

"You're right, sir; I'm pretty sure it hasn't improved." Sakura jumped a bit, hearing Souma's voice inthe doorway. "Master, how are you and Sakura doing? And why are you suddenly interested in art? I seem to remember your parents getting tutors for you, leaving you less than pleased with them."

"I am NOT interested in art! And the ONLY reason l hated it so much was because those snobs that had the NERVE to call themselves teachers! I KNEW MORE THAN THEY DID!"

"I think there was one you liked, though. I thought she liked hanging around you quite a bit, even taking you to museums and all. That is, until the contract rebellion began. "

"She was one of the first to decide their own ultimatum." Watanuki said sadly.

Sakura looked at him in fright.

"What ultimatum is that?"

Watanuki shook his head solemnly, silently telling Souma not to answer her question.

"Watanuki, what's-"

"Sakura, this is one of those things you'll have to ask Fai or Kurogane about . l'm pretty sure they'll know exactly what I'm talking about, but I don't want to involve you any further than you already are. "

After a moment of silence, Sakura gave him an understanding look.

"I understand, so don't worry about it. you know what , though?"

"Hmm?"

"We've been talking a longtime, so I think we should take a nap because l know I'M tired." she said, giving him a knowing look. She really wasn't tired at all, having taken that nap with Fai but that wouldn't help Watanuki at all.

"Okay, l get it. It's bad enough that I have ONE girl worrying over me constantly. I don't need two of them." he said, holding his hands up in surrender. '"You better wake me up if something happens, Souma." 'Especially with Table 13 acting up as usual.'

Souma rolled her eyes.

"I shall take my leave then, sir." she said, walking out the door.

" There's a bed over there or you can just stay here." he said sleepily.

"I' ll stay here."

"Suit yourself. "

'I can't avoid those jerks forever and they know it.' Fai thought as he served different customers . They'd either known or had luck on their side by coming in later than usual... thirty minutes after his shift started. Table 13... The true bane of his existence. 'They seem to make my little "predicament" with Ashura seem like a walk in the park.. . not to mention Fei Wong.'

Walking up to their table, he put on his oh-so-familiar stoic mask that he reserved just for them.

"Gentlemen, what can l help you with?" Fai asked, hoping for things to just end quickly this time.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite blondie!" the first man started , not answering Fai's question. Fai felt like someone had put a small boulder on his chest, making it nearly impossible for him to breathe. "l don't think he's too happy to see us, do you?" he finished, smirking at his friend .

"No, but we can always change that. Don't struggle, because he's awful rough when he's irritable." the second idiot whispered.. loudly.

Fai glanced at where he knew Kurogane was, making sure he was watching. On his way over here, he noticed Souma was attempting to be social. This meant she was merely guarding undercover under Watanuki's orders. If anything went wrong, Watanuki would know moments later. Fai smirked inwardly, knowing these idiots were as good as gone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fai said, acting like he was actually paying attention to what they were talking about.

Unfortunately, during Fai 's musings, he didn't realize his lack of attention to details had led him to being next to a wall. A tactical mistake on his part , but definitely something the two idiots were going to take advantage of.

Kurogane looked at Souma, who just shook her head silently. So until these morons actually DID something to HIS Fai, he couldn't move?! He took a calming breath, when all he really wanted to do was punch a hole in the wall behind him. He watched the two advance on Fai , pinning him to a wall. He remembered Watanuki saying that this wasn't allowed, but he looked at Souma anyway. She quickly nodded just before he ran at full speed to Fai. He heard Souma take off, presumably towards Watanuki's room . He couldn't get around all the other tables before several slaps and punches were heard.

"Fai!" he yelled, knocking out the two morons for the second time since he got here. He was tempted to do more, until he heard Fai .

"Kuro, stop! Wait for Watanuki!" he said, quickly collapsing to the floor.

"Hold on there, Fai."

"I'm fine, Kuro-min." he said, touching his face and hissing quietly. "At least that's the last of them."

After a moment, Fai gasped with his eyes wide.

"Fai? " Kurogane looked at him, as he knelt in front of him. "What is it?"

"What about Sakura? He can't just take her down here with him!"

Were it possible, Fai's eyes were getting wider. "You don't think he'd just leave her, do you? S- Sa-

Sa.. . "

"Calm down, Fai. You passing out because you had some sort of anxiety attack is not gonna help right now. She'll

be fine."

"What if I went to her? I mean, my shift is almost over. I can do that!"

"Fai, I'm about five seconds from knocking some sense into that blond head of yours. Now, would you just quit..." Kurogane stopped as a concerned brunette barmaid came running up to Fai. Kneeling in front of him, she frowned as she looked at his newly acquired bruises.

"Fai! What have they done to you?!"

"I'm alright Himawari. Is there something bothering you or is it that you just wanted to check up on me?"

"Both I suppose. I was afraid of what they did when I saw you getting cornered by those horrible men. But..."

"What is it?"

"I was going to tell you that there's someone here that went to see...well, they rushed to where Sakura is."

Fai stared at her for a long moment, making sure that he heard correctly. "Is Syaoran back?"

"I've been really busy, Fai." she said, hanging her head as she tried not to cry. "I was so busy with customers that all I saw was a blur really. I jjust figured that I should tell you."

Fai nodded as he got up off the floor, swaying a little. "I'm going to go make sure she's alright, Kuro." he said, feeling dizzy once he started walking. "Kuro...help me." he barely got out before collapsing again.

"Fai!" Kurogane and Himawari said in unison.

TBC...I know, I am a cruel and evil author. I hear that just about every chapter or so. Sorry. It took me forever to type this. -_-' Don't worry about Fai...there's a legitimate reason he feels so bad.

Next time: Does Sakura find out the awful truth about what Fai does? Who came to see her? Is Syaoran back? :o


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Alright, I know that I have frustrated and pleased a considerable amount of you because of my writing "Let Me Stay". I apologize and I have written a lot since then. Because it would make so much more sense, I am adding part of the last chapter.

Fai nodded as he got off the floor, swaying a little.

"I'm going to go make sure that she's alright, Kuro." he said, feeling dizzy all of the sudden. "Kuro, I need help." he barely finished before collapsing again.

"Fai!" Kurogane and Himawari yelled in unison.

Chapter 20: You're in Trouble Now

Moments later, Watanuki arrived with a clearly irritated Souma right behind him. Watanuki took in the scene, figuring out what happened. Seeing the two unconscious men, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was hoping to avoid this."

Turning to look at Kurogane and Fai, he kneeled down next to Himawari. Glancing at her, he gave a silent signal she knew to mean: 'It'll be fine, don't worry.' She bowed slightly and then went back to work.

"Kurogane, do you know what happened? You were here at some point I'd think, because I'm pretty sure that Fai didn't knock these guys out." Watanuki said quietly, looking at Fai while he spoke.

"He waited for them to make a move." KKurogane started, as he gently moved his thumb over one of Fai's wounded cheeks. Syaoran had told him once that he should be more gentle.

"What do you mean he waited?"

Kurogane sighed, not wanting to think about how he watched Fai get hurt and was unable to get there in time.

"I could see it in his eyes. He had glanced at Souma and made sure that I was watching. He was making sure that they would never cause trouble here again. If he hadn't stopped me, I probably would've-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that his efforts are rewarded."

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Fai didn't pass out after the fight, although I thought it would have considering what's happened lately."

"Then why did he pass out?"

"He had an anxiety attack. I couldn't calm him down and eventually he just completely ran out of energy."

"What had him so anxious? " Watanuki asked, shocked that he hadn't foreseen something like this.

"Sakura. Himawari said that someone went to see her but that she wasn't sure who it was."

Watanuki looked back up at Souma, who was looking at him in confusion.

"Master, I was trying to catch up with you right after I had told you about Fai. You seem to have an idea of who it is, though."

"Yes."

Watanuki's Room~

"I was wondering something." Sakura asked, giving her best puppy eyed expression.

"What's that?" he asked, determined not to fall for "the look".

"Why can't I help in the kitchen downstairs? Is something really wrong with it or it about what Fai said?"

"What Fai...said?" 'Do I even WANT to know? '

Sakura nodded, and smiled at him.

"He said that he couldn't answer any questions about helping downstairs and neither could Kurogane."

He suddenly felt a headache coming on, all because Fai put him in a tough spot. The only question was why.

"What else did he say?"

"He said something like "you have to ask Syaoran, because he's the guardian your brother appointed you when you both left Clow. Kuro and I have no such permission since we don't even know your brother." I think he said something about allegiances too, but I don't remember."

Syaoran facepalmed, muttering about silver-tongued mages.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? "

Syaoran took a deep breath, readying himself for a long conversation.

"Princess, how is it that this topic came up? "

"I wanted to help him, since he's been so tired lately."

"He's right, though. The kitchen is a total mess downstairs. I think it's being rebuilt or something."

"They can still cook, can't they? "

"Well, it's separated a bit, but it's pretty messy down there."

"But Fai, Souma, and Kurogane never look messy when they come back upstairs."

Syaoran inwardly facepalmed.

'It just figures she'd notice something like that.' "They clean themselves up before coming back here, especially since Watanuki's been feeling so sick lately."

"But Clow is pretty windy sometimes, so I've gotten used to that kind of thing."

"There's also chemicals from the paint and such that they are using down there. It's not good for anyone's lungs to deal with that. That's why they clean up first."

"Oh."

At the restaurant~

"It's Syaoran, isn't it? " Kurogane asked, looking at the both of them.

Watanuki nodded

"You should know that I wouldn't have left her otherwise, although I have to say it would've put me in quite the bind."

Kurogane nodded in understanding, glad that the kid showed up when he did. If no one was there, he would've left Souma behind with her. Unfortunately, that would leave him wide open to attacks on the way here. Kurogane looked over at the problem on his left side.

"What about those morons? What's to be done with them?"

Watanuki smirked with a sparkle in his eyes, while Souma groaned as she watched him get up.

"I know that look. You're planning something."

Watanuki pointed to himself, blinking innocently.

"Me? Never! I was just going to go and wake them up is all."

"This can't be good."

Watanuki walked over to said morons in the corner with a somewhat evil smirk on his face, proceeding to kick them on "accident" until they were awake. Blinking slowly, they both looked up at Watanuki who had his arms crossed and was standing right above them. He kicked them one more time for good measure just to hear them growl, as one made an attempt to make a grab for him. Souma jumped forward, ready to help as Watanuki dodged just in time. He laughed at his attempt, clearly just teasing them.

"Now that you're both awake, I can let you know how incredibly DISPLEASED I am with your actions towards one of my employees...and me." he said, grinning, as he let the information sink in.

"You're the one who..." one of them looked at the other with wide eyes as the other merely had a stare on his face.

Watanuki laughed, knowing they were just now understanding who they were dealing with.

"You're the..." the first one tried again, looking at Fai and then back to Watanuki.

Watanuki leaned down and tilted the man's chin up sharply, so they were seeing eye to eye.

"Unless you seek death, I ask that you NEVER look at him again. Are. We. Clear?"

They both nodded, fear obvious as they tried not to move even a tiny bit. Even Kurogane had shivers going down his spine, wondering if the dimensional wizard acted like this when angered. He watched as Watanuki touched them both on the forehead be before their next breath, stopping their movement with a binding spell. Watching in shock, he barely saw him move at all. He could see Fai move, reacting to the spell. He barely heard Watanuki as he glanced at Fai.

"Take him to my room. I need to concentrate, and if he has some reaction because of his illness...I can't help him and do this."

Kurogane nodded, heading for the kitchen as Watanuki refocused on the task at hand. Watanuki looked at them, deciding to get rid of them...slowly. Souma watched carefully, prepared for the worst case scenario that was bound to happen eventually.

"You do realize that you have created more trouble than you two are worth. All of this because you couldn't follow some simple rules I set. Such a pity." Watanuki said with more sarcasm than sympathy in his voice. He watched as they both got electrocuted quite painfully. "Oh. Did I not tell you about that? Oops!" Watanuki said taunting them, but making sure to concentrate. Souma rolled her eyes.

"Watanuki!"

"Yes, yes. I know. If they hadn't been so cruel to Fai, I would just kick them out and not be having fun with them." he told her, eyes blazing brightly. "Shall we get down to business, then?"

He raised his hands, placing another binding on their chests. They looked at him in fear, hoping it wasn't what they thought it was.

"This prevents you from coming six miles within this place. Should you so much as THINK about this place or the people here, you will be electrocuted like before. Your other binding will disappear once you leave, as long as you don't come back. SHOULD you come back, I will add more ailments to your binding. You have a choice." he smirked watching them as they sat there with wide eyes, thinking about what he was saying.

"You come here again, I can guarantee EXTREME pain for not only THINKING about this place, but coming here as well. Every time you come I will start adding something like blindness, deafness or the inability to walk. Understand? Oh. By the way, I've made it so that you are marked...indefinitely. Do not try hiding because it won't work."

They both paled considerably, not even wanting to imagine such things.

"The door is there and I suggest you leave before I add another binding right now. Perhaps...you won't mind losing your voice?"

They're eyes widened as they started running towards the door as fast as they could. After they were out of sight, Watanuki sighed and cleared his throat...a sign of trouble if Souma ever saw it.

"We should be heading back to the room and see how everyone is doing."

Turning around slowly, Souma noticed his complexion was even paler than normal.

"Master? Are you feeling alright?" she whispered, knowing how much he hated to appear weak in front of others.

He nodded, albeit slowly. It was obvious that the bindings and the running had seriously drained him. By the time they had left the restaurant and were getting closer to his room, he had started coughing.

"Master? You should rest when we get back."

"Souma, I'll be fine. Fai's right, you know. You do worry too much." he told her, ggently pushing her away.

Ignoring the jibe, she insisted.

"Watanuki, you're eyes are halfway closed already."

"But-" he tried, right before collapsing. Luckily she was right next to him as she had been trying to get him to lean on her. She picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. He had always been very light, even when they were younger. She supposed that was one thing that probably wouldn't ever change.

A/N: :o Watanuki can be so scary! O_O whaa? I know I covered some good information...and yet still things are very unclear. What did Syaoran learn? Sakura is okay, but what about Fai? Gah! Hey, where'd Mokona go? ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Alright. I will tell you this outright~concerning this chapter, it all connects eventually. It's just as I've said before. This is a mystery, so obviously things won't make sense initially. Sorry. This chapter focuses on espionage. Not necessarily James Bond-esque, but still... ;) As per usual, I'm always open for suggestions.

Chapter 21: Among Spies and Phantoms

Last time: Watanuki had dealt with Table 13 for the last time, which unfortunately drained him considerably. Fai was unconscious for the whole ordeal, only waking up much later.

Doumeki hid behind a corner, looking at the possible base of their enemy. They, being the rebellion that started at the beginning of this whole contract mess. Doumeki had escaped suspicion so far, but only out of sheer luck. They knew of his connection to Watanuki and had repeatedly tried using his contract as bait. Kamui didn't know exactly what he looked like, but to be fair, no one really knows how Kamui looks either. They have a general idea, sure. But it's obvious that there was nothing to really go on. Doumeki had heard rumors of a new employee of Watanuki's, who might be making some drawing of what Souma remembered him looking like. (See Ch. 19) The Lord Watanuki had frowned at him when he asked him if he could become an agent. He seemed...less than thrilled with the idea.

"Do you have even a single idea what you'd be getting yourself involved in? Kamui is not someone to be trifled with! You know what he can do, so stop trying to be so damn reckless!"

Watanuki had reluctantly stepped up to the position of where his parents used to be...leaders of the rebellion. He'd appointed several agents and made changes he thought were necessary, but hiring Doumeki was not a change he thought he needed.

"I'm not being reckless."

"Yes, you are! You're trying to just run straight towards the very same thing that I've...been-"

"Running away from?"

"Yes! I already know that I have...I should do more." Watanuki stopped, bowing his head in shame. It was all he could say, before he felt his walls start to crumble around him. He collapsed to his knees, crying silently. Doumeki knelt down in front of him, wiping his tears as he raised his chin. At first, he was quiet, saying nothing as he thought about how he had stated things. He wondered if he should've been gentler, but knew that it was inevitable. He'd have to face the facts, with or without him.

"Reckless or not, we can't run forever. They left things in YOUR hands and no one else's. I'll help you from the shadows."

Obviously given no other choice on the matter, Watanuki nodded silently.

Present day

Doumeki stood holding a small encoded map that held secret locations all around the surrounding areas. Everything from secret bases and safe houses or even different teleportation circles throughout the city. Unfortunately, if any circle was discovered by the enemy, then it would be under strict guard. This was their way of getting more contracts, because only people with magic could use them.

Watanuki had split the rebellion into two main groups. The first were like Doumeki, looking at various types of places around the city. Once they were checked out, they were put on the map like the one that he now had. Only someone who is as powerful as Fai could figure out the complex code, otherwise it would take them at least a year or more. Doumeki would go to about three or more places per city, as to not raise suspicion. After that, he headed to the closest safe house and would report on his findings, eventually making his way back to the bar. He had talked with Souma, which he decided didn't bode well. He made his way towards the safe house, and undoubtedly reporting to the only lady who could really scare him besides Souma. She was the leader of the second group, Arashi.

The second group was almost like Doumeki's, just a lot more...intense. Watanuki would give them a mission and they always liked to take it to the extreme. All of them knew how to defend themselves in some form. Some of them did a martial art or magic, while others could throw knives or kunai from any given distance. Their missions were usually in groups of two, as opposed to where Doumeki almost always was working alone. Less is more, after all. The missions typically were finding and/or destroying things. There are very few men in that particular group, only because all they did was destroy things. It wasn't sexist, just logical...and very scary.

There is a third group, but IT is so small that most people don't notice that it even exist. That's a good thing, because this group is focused entirely on espionage. They are spies who report solely to Watanuki and no one else. Their mission is to get as close as possible to the real action. In other words, the contracts. Being sent to various locations? their backgrounds and physical appearances are altered. They send letters to their "family", being none other than Watanuki.

Doumeki had marked the location on the map before disappearing back to whence he came, walking only a few miles from where he was. He had decided that Watanuki should know that this could possibly be a hideout. There weren't any guards or anything, but there were plenty of suspicious people hanging around. One of the things that made Watanuki such a great leader was his ingenious ideas that kept the people under his command safe. Well, as safe as they COULD be during a mission. His latest idea included thess magically encoded maps. Infused with his magic, they were encoded and handed out to everyone who went on a mission. Whenever someone (like Doumeki, currently) finished said mission, they wrote something down on the map. Everyone had a a charm created for them as well, so they didn't have to learn the hard had everyone switching locations from time to time, looking every few days and then stopping. It was a low-risk system, which was beneficial to many...except for Watanuki himself. He gave orders by phone or by entering the dream of whomever he needed currently. Doumeki had surprisingly heard very little from Watanuki since he left the last time, which spelled trouble more often than not. He'd probably overworked himself and gotten sick again. He had tried to get some information from Souma, but shesseemed determined to protect whatever she could. Doumeki looked at the map one more time, distracted by his thoughts as he walked to the gate of the safe house.

A/N: Alright, I KNOW it's short. I have more than this little bit I have posted...but I'm tired and I want to take a nap before trying to get the rest done. To appease you, I have a...spoiler of sorts.

She gave him a chilling glare as he walked in, sending a sense of foreboding running straight through him.

"Souma had told me before he talked to me that he was...ill."


	22. Chapter 21 pt II

A/N: Okay. I think we've basically established how much trouble I get into on pretty much a daily basis, but unfortunately I don't don't see changing anytime soon. Whenever I try updating, something seems to be coming up lately. Last night, it was my epilepsy making a grand episode. I couldn't have done this if I had tried. I'm sorry. T.T My fiance doesn't think that I should apologize for something I can't control...meh.

Last time: Doumeki somehow convinced Watanuki to let him be a field agent, even if he's been getting the easier missions. There are three different groups of agents in the rebellion (unless you count the super secret one).

Chapter 21 pt II: Among Spies and Phantoms

Safe House

Unlocking the gate, Doumeki made his way to the front door and was about to unlock it. The front door then opened, revealing Arashi in the doorway.

"Watanuki's been calling for you."

"Hn."

She gave him a chilling glare as he walked in, sending a sense of foreboding running straight through him.

"Souma told me before he had talked to me that he was...very ill."

Doumeki's eyes widened as he started to run towards the phone. Arashi grabbed him with little effort, yanking him back to his original spot.

"He's doing a lot better now, so stop freaking out."

Doumeki nodded, taking a deep breath. He never got so emotional about anything, unless it was about Watanuki.

"Like I said, he WAS really sick, but he's doing a lot better now. Souma said that he's basically just very tired now. But you know Watanuki..."

"He won't admit it or stay in bed. I know."

"If you make him any worse because you were teasing him or something-"

"I don't have a death wish."

Arashi nodded and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Whatever. Go call him, because he's been worried."

One ring, two rings, three rings...

"This is Souma."

Doumeki didn't bother calling the main line, because he didn't want to deal with Yuuko. Of course, Souma hadn't bothered to tell him about what happened with her. How typical.

"Is he asleep?"

"No, he just woke up."

Doumeki smirked at the silent addition to that sentence.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Souma sighed.

"He's not been in the BEST of moods."

"That's probably been my doing."

"Well, you shouldn't have taken so long to report in. He only gave you two locations, instead of the usual three. Why did it take you so long? He's been worried that he somehow sent you to your death! "

"I saw one of them."

"What?"

"I one of...the top fifteen."

Souma held the phone closer to her, making sure that she was hearing things right.

"You mean, the Hidden Phantoms?" she aasked, trying to hide her shock.

"One of them, yes."

"Tell me you didn't-"

Souma looked up to see her master gritting his teeth. Apparently, she had failed at hiding her shock. But Souma knew that was impossible to do, anyway. Doumeki heard what he knew was Watanuki coming towards the phone.

"'Oh, hell.'

"He's coming to the phone, isn't he?" Doumeki asked.

"Yup. Well, it's been nice knowing you Doumeki. Cause after this one, death is probably

unavoidable. "

"Hn."

"Here he is."

"Doumeki! What were you thinking? I mean, what the hell did you do? !? Where did you end up going? !I sent you on a watch-and-inform mission, and it takes you THIS LONG?" He growled. "Start talking!"

"If you don't calm down, Arashi will kill me before I even have the chance."

"Yeah, yeah. Let her join the club of my personal group of worrywarts. Now explain."

"I was following one of the Phantoms."

"You followed a...Phantom." Watanuki sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with this right now. "I'll see you tomorrow, Doumeki. I do NOT you taking any other detours." Watanuki said before hanging up.

Doumeki held the phone away from his ear, right when Watanuki had hung up on him. He was obviously leaving no room for discussion on his part. And was Watanuki mad? Most definitely. Would Arashi be mad at him for this particular episode? Yes. Would she hit him or at least try and kill him on his way out? Quite possibly.

A/N: Yeah, I know that I done some weird stuff with Doumeki here. Sorry. But the fact remains: how do you think you find the enemy without any people looking for him? O.O


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: I feel ashamed of myself when it comes to updating this story, _but_ I have been working on it...a lot. That and I have just been working a lot period means no daily updates. o.o I broke my promise, I know. But I also said that it would get harder as things get more complex...that, and I suppose I didn't count on (at that point and time) writing 3 fics at once. Oops.

By the way, I don't have a beta...only spell check. Please don't judge my intelligence based on my issues with typing. -_-'

Last time: Doumeki finally made an appearance (much to this world's relief and dismay) and was basically given a death sentence upon returning because of his recklessness...

Chapter 22: The Honest Truth

Watanuki slammed the phone down so hard that it bounced back up an inch or two.

"He is such a...Gah! I'll KILL him when he gets here!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"Master, don't take it out on the phone like that. You can deal with Doumeki when he gets here, but we only have one phone here. This always seems to happen when he calls." Souma said, sighing a bit.

Watanuki glared at her for a minute and then growled quietly, mumbling to himself.

"I'm tired; that idiot is just outright exhausting. I'm going back to bed."

"Okay." Souma barely got in, staring at him in shock while he stomped off to his bed. '_That was weird._' Usually she had to practically _beg_ for him to go get some rest.

Fai looked up from his "bed" across the room, smirking at the hysterical and somewhat confusing drama he'd just watch unfold. He was sitting with Sakura when all the commotion started, beginning with that humorous phone conversation. Shaking his head in amusement, he had looked at her and put a finger on his lips. Sakura seemed confused, wanting to help them out somehow. Fai was merely trying not to laugh out loud, having already seen these types of arguments with the "other" Watanuki. Same soul, indeed. Looking at Fai across the room, Souma noticed his look of obvious amusement at the situation. Sighing, she walked over to talk to him.

Seeing Souma's approach, Fai demeanor changed drastically. He wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about, but he wasn't about to take chances.

"Kuro, I think that poor Syaoran has gotten pretty lonely sitting over there without his princess. Maybe you should go and keep him company?" he said with a meaningful look. Sakura looked at him confused, while Kurogane gave him a look in return. Fai nodded, knowing their silent communication was often better since their time in Yama.

Souma sat down with Fai, watching as everyone in the opposite corner..._conveniently_ out of hearing range.

"While I must commend you on your sneaky ways that always seem to keep her in the dark," Souma began carefully, while Fai looked at her innocently. "Like telling her that you and Kurogane weren't her guardians? Putting poor Syaoran on the spot like that-"

Fai smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Ah. Heard about that, did you?"

She stared at him incredulously, as if wondering if the blond had a brain. He just took it in stride as he normally would.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time; it's not like I was lying or anything."

"Maybe not. Perhaps you just don't want her finding out about your job." she heard him gasp, but continued on anyway. "She's not so pathetic that she can't understand such things!" she whispered harshly.

He looked down for a moment, thinking things through carefully. He looked up at Kurogane, who had stopped talking to Syaoran and looked at him with concern hidden carefully underneath his usual scowl.

"You're right. I am trying to protect her from the "harsh realities" of this world. It's what adults are supposed to do."

Souma looked at him, biting her lip a bit.

"Fai, exactly how much have you protected her from since you met? What sort of realities has she _really_ been forced to look at? Does she even _know _that you've actually been sick or is it just that you're falling down?"

Fai turned visibly pale, his eyes widening in shock.

"How did...you? Did Mokona say something to you?!" Fai whispered as softly as he could.

"I'm surprised that Kurogane hasn't asked about it. You know how perceptive he can be, so you should also know it's only a matter of time before you have to tell him. And Mokona didn't _have_ to tell me anything, Fai. I've known for a while and so has Watanuki that _something_ was wrong. You've already talked to this source of yours, haven't you?"

"This isn't like you, Souma." Fai told her, dodging the question with ease. "Why are you coming at me like this?"

It was true. Souma had come over feeling frustrated, but never had the intention of arguing like this. She sighed, looking at Watanuki in the hopes that the argument hadn't escalated so much that it had woken him up. By all _appearances_, he was still asleep.

"You're right, Fai. This isn't like me at all. I think I was just a little bit agitated from everything here lately. But Watanuki and I both think that you shouldn't-"

"I know. It doesn't matter, since they'll find out in due time anyways. How much _do_ you know?"

Souma shook her head, determined to remain calm after her earlier outburst. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't tempted to slap him for his idiotic way of thinking. Now she understood why Kurogane yelled at him all the time.

"You're determined to do this alone? At least tell Kurogane! It's only going to get worse for you from now on; _that_ much I know. So why not tell him?"

Souma watched him flinch and then look down, appearing very guilty. She noticed everyone (now including an awake and somewhat confused Watanuki) watching their exchange, obviously very concerned. She then saw Fai look from Souma to the group and back, probably wondering how much they'd actually heard. Souma leaned in a little closer, making Fai jump slightly.

"I suggest you seriously think about what you are doing to them...and yourself." she whispered. "I am telling you this as your friend, so please take my advice."

Standing up, she noticed Fai looked like he was blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry if I seemed harsh to you, Fai. I was merely...I only want what's best for you, okay?" Souma shook her head a bit, with a sad look in her eyes. "Do you hate me now?"

Utterly surprised at the change in mood, Fai shook his head vigorously.

"You should rest now, okay?" she told him, pushing him back down on the couch gently. Fai frowned at her.

"I just woke back up!"

"NO. Until you say something, then sleeping is all you'll be doing." Souma smirked, proud of her victory.

"Worry wart."

"I am NOT!" _'So much for that victory.'_

"Let us be as we are?" Fai said angelically, giving his famous puppy-eyed look.

"Not. A. Chance. Sleep right now and stop procrastinating. I already have one idiot to deal with."

"Is that any way to talk about your master?"

"When he's being an idiot like you? Yes."

"You'll get in trouble~"

"Probably. Now, go to sleep." she told him, narrowing her eyes. She walked away towards the other side of the room, inwardly cringing as she did. She was _not_ looking forward to this.

A/N: Okay, so Souma was out of character a good bit. Sorry~ I'm updating pretty much right after this, so NO WHINING THAT IT'S TOO SHORT!

Up Next: Doumeki comes back. Is this the end for him?!


	24. Chapter 22 pt II

A/N: As promised in the really early hhours of the morning, I'm going to try and post the rest of the chapter. Honestly, I need to be working on my other stories too. But first I should do this, ne?

Last time: Fai got a good sized lecture from Souma concerning everything he's been doing lately. And on top of that, there's a bit of tension between Watanuki and Doumeki. ;) Souma has finished dealing with Fai, but now has to face the others.

Chapter 22 pt II: The Honest Truth

"What was that about?" Kurogane demanded, growling at her.

"I can't say."

"You can't say or you just won't?" he asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"It's not so much that I can't say, but more like I shouldn't."

Syaoran and Sakura stared silently, not having anything to say. If Fai didn't want them to know, then they weren't going to ask about it. They all watched as Souma went over to speak with Watanuki, talking quietly enough that not even Kurogane could hear them.

"He's not about to tell them, Master. Do you know what's wrong with him now that you've had some time to think about it?"

"I think so, but I'm not about to tell them false information just in case I happen to be wrong." he murmured, glancing at her. "You were talking quite passionately for a while there. I thought for sure that he would pass out from shock."

"Maybe I did go a little bit too far, but he really does need to tell them."

"You're right."

Across the room, Fai had his eyes closed and was trying desperately to go to sleep. He had given up on concentrating on what they were saying, knowing that it undoubtedly was about him. After a good while, he had finally fallen asleep and remembered the conversation he had with the shopkeeper Watanuki.

Mokona had been staying with Sakura that night, which made it slightly easier. He knew that Kurogane saw him leave, even if he was merely pretending to be asleep. Mokona looked at him questionably, once she woke up a bit. Fai put her on a table in an empty room and gave her a serious look.

"Contact Watanuki, please? Then you can go back to sleep."

Still giving him an odd look, she did as asked. As soon as Watanuki appeared, Mokona went back to sleep. Fai looked at Watanuki, who appeared to be fixing a meal of some sort. Without looking behind him, he directed Larg to move where he could see him better. Having hopped on the counter, Watanuki looked at Fai.

"That's much better. Sorry, but it seems that you caught me finishing up snacks for everyone. It seems that you need my advice on something. Although," Watanuki continued, as he reached for a plate to move the gyoza onto. "it looks like you have a good idea to me, don't you?" Glancing at Fai, he put some lettuce on the side as a finishing touch and wiped his hands.

"Yes. I suppose I have some theories of my own. Will I make it long enough to face Ashura-ou?"

Watanuki arched an eyebrow, although he wasn't all that surprised.

"You're not running from him now?"

"I'm out of time now and I don't think I can let them suffer for what I've done."

"Well, should you not get hurt too bad in the nearby future, then yes. But you know that you won't make it as you are hoping. Someone else would probably have to fight him, unless you left from this world."

"What is this exactly? Is it the madness?"

"No, that was another side of your family entirely. I'm afraid that the irony of your situation is a bit...different than that."

"Its my...tthey're rearranging themselves, aren't they?"

"A powerful mage on a world full of magic. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Your brain will be the first to be...somewhat scrambled. You've probably already started having headaches and passing out, haven't you?"

Fai nodded absentmindedly, trying not to pass out from shock.

"And you know that you're reproductive system will probably go awry? The sooner you leave this world, the better it'll be for you. The changes will be slower once you leave this world."

"Why?"

"The contract certainly set things in motion, but coming to this place...I'm so sorry, Fai."

Fai took a deep breath, looking at Watanuki sadly.

"What's the price?"

"There's not one, Fai."

Fai looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head.

"Don't do this, Watanuki!" he all but yelled. "You'll be hurt! I know that you will!"

Watanuki smiled at him sadly.

"If I could, I would do more with no strings attached. Besides, what could you even give me at this point? You need to tell them so you can get the comfort that I can only wish to give you."

Having said that, he nodded to Larg and cut off his connection with Fai. Said person was left in a dark room with Seol, matching his new found depression. He left her with Sakura and then ran to the closest bathroom to throw up.

A/N: I'm aware that this chapter is horribly short, but it's part 2 of the one I did not even 12 hrs ago. I still have quite a few pages left to put up and then I'll go back to working on either My Obsession or Let Me Stay.

Next time: Fai is blind...if not only temporarily. And Doumeki returns to a very pissed off Watanuki with some INTERESTING news...


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm seriously trying to get all of this stuff updated so I can go back and work on Let Me Stay or My Obsession. I have (on several occasions) considered outright discontinuing this fic seeing as it's not too popular. But I am a firm believer that you should finish what you start. On with the show!

Last time: Fai remembers calling Watanuki and what his problem really is, but has decided not to tell anyone else.

Chapter 23: Something Shocking Comes This Way

Upon waking up, Fai wasn't all that surprised to find Kurogane next to him. He had no idea what time it was, but he looked around the room and saw no one else but Watanuki in his bed. It made him wonder where Souma slept, seeing as how she was always here.

"Kuro-pu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it still daytime or is it...?"

"It's the middle of the night, Fai. We should get back to our room now."

Fai nodded slowly, a little confused.

"Why are we still here?"

"You weren't sleeping all that well and I didn't really want to wake you up by mmoving you. Let's go back upstairs."

"Kuro?" he asked, hissing a bit in pain.

"What?"

"Kuro, where are you? Why'd you leave all the sudden?" he asked, nervously laughing as he fumbled in the darkness of the room.

Kurogane looked at him, confused.

'What. The. Hell?'

"Idiot! I'm right here! I haven't moved at all! Stop playing around!"

In all the commotion, he barely noticed Watanuki and Souma come beside him.

"What's going on?" Watanuki asked, breathless from his sprint across the room.

"I don't know." Kurogane said irritably. "All of the sudden, he's saying that he can't see me. I don't get it. He was fine just a few seconds ago."

Watanuki looked at Fai, alarmed at the sudden change.

'Damn. It's the contract, I bet. I wish he'd just tell them already.'

Fai reached out blindly, hyperventilating and looking paler than normal.

"Fai!" Watanuki yelled, trying to get his attention. It didn't work immediately, so he started clapping and snapping his fingers. Fai looked in his direction, eyes glazed over as he tried to focus on the sound. "Alright, let's stop and calm down."

"But I...I can't.." Fai barely got out.

"We'll figure it out, but you have to calm back down first. Kurogane, get a little bit closer to him."

"Hnn?"

"He's only looking for you, right? Try not to get him too excited."

Kurogane sat down next to Fai and held his hand uncharacteristically. Not being totally sure how much he could see, Watanuki gently touched his chin, which made Fai flinch somewhat.

"Fai, look up in my direction. What can you see?"

"Shadows right now...just very blurry shadows."

Watanuki frowned.

"Its your contract, isn't it? It's starting to take a real toll on you now."

Fai flinched, knowing he couldn't hide things any longer. He nodded and then hissed through his teeth when he felt his headache get worse. Looking at Watanuki and Kurogane seemed to get harder now that the pain had gotten worse. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Fai?"

"Y-yes?"

He heard Watanuki sigh...probably from another direction.

"I'm over here, Fai." he said as he shook his head. "I thought you could see blurry shapes."

"You moved, though." Fai told him irritably. He was tired of all the endless questions and felt like he was going to pass out. He looked up in Kurogane's general direction. "I'm really tired, Kuro...rin." he said quietly, going limp in his arms.

Doumeki quietly opened the door to Watanuki's room, seeing as it was quickly approaching the morning hours. Looking at the empty bed, he wondered what kind of emergency could make him lose sleep like this. Across the room, he saw Watanuki next to Souma and a tall stranger he'd never met before. Fai was laying down on the bed, obviously in pain but resting all the same. That was when Watanuki saw Doumeki approaching him. With Watanuki's sleep deprivation, it meant that rant just escalated to a death threat.

'Damn.'

"Doumeki!" he yelled, as he started dragging him down the hallway. He would've slammed the door, had Fai not been sleeping. Souma rolled her eyes, having seen this over a thousand times already. Hell, she downright EXPECTED it this time. After they had gotten out of earshot, Watanuki turned around and glared at Doumeki. "You idiot! What were you even trying to prove? I sent you on the EASIEST of missions! THE EASIEST! But no, you had to go chasing after an assassin! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Yeah, Doumeki was right . He could feel his ears ringing already, despite the fact that he'd stuck a finger in the one closest to Watanuki. If Watanuki hadn't been half asleep, he'd probably be at least hit or bound to the wall with knives. Watanuki punched the wall right next to his head...hard.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"He looked dangerous."

Watanuki gaped, in hopes that the guy wasn't this simple.

"He's an ASSASSIN! Of course he looks dangerous!" Watanuki sighed, both frustrated and tired. "Fine. Tell me, where was it that he ended up going?"

"Spoknéa."

"Ah, dammit. I wonder if he knows about Syaoran going there." Watanuki he mumbled to himself.

"Watanuki?"

Watanuki sighed out of frustration, waving him off.

"Not now. I'll tell you once I've had some decent amount of sleep, which I haven't really been getting a lot of lately. But...it does make me wonder."

"What?"

"How much does Kamui actually know about what we're doing? Have Souma contact Arashi and then have one or two of her squad report back to Spoknéa. They have one day to get there, look around and then get the hell outta there. I want to know what happened, but we don't need to raise more suspicion than we already have."

"Hn."

Upon entering the room, Watanuki went straight to bed and Doumeki went to talk to Souma.

"You're still alive, I see."

"Hn."

"How much hearing did you lose?"

"None, I hope. They are ringing a lot though."

"Did he hit you this time?"

"He punched the wall by my head."

Souma whistled quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"You got lucky, huh?"

"Hn."

"What's bothering you, then?"

"Its something about the Hidden Phantom that I shadowed."

"Which one did you shadow?"

"Fuuma."

"Fuu..You mean the infamous assassin?" Souma asked, visibly shocked. "He has every RIGHT to yell at you. You can't just go and shadow someone like Monou Fuuma. That's the craziest..." she sighed, checking to see that everyone was still asleep. Seeing that they were, she frustratingly dragged him into the hallway only moments after entering the room.

"Are you out of your damn mind?! I know that you're pretty good at fighting, but he is way out of your league! You should be thanking your lucky stars that you came back like you did and that you aren't missing a limb or two! Do you even have an IDEA who it is you were shadowing?!"

"Fuuma."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. Think about it. He's his second in command, THIRD if you are doing counting his brother. Does Watanuki know about this?"

"He knows that I shadowed one of the Phantoms."

"But you conveniently left out WHO you followed, didn't you?" Souma said, narrowing her eyes. "Tell me, why would you follow a guy like him?"

"He looked suspicious."

"You know, Doumeki...he'll probably have you bound at least temporarily if you can't come up with something better than that. If you're lucky, maybe he'll use those knives with the spells written on them."

Doumeki inwardly flinched, trying not to imagine being sliced by those sharp things. He didn't want to be bound and he CERTAINLY never wanted to be on the receiving end of those knives.

"I think he's a double agent."

"That's...not possible. Watanuki would know about something like that."

Doumeki shook his head.

"I think that he's working on his own somehow."

Souma wasn't sure whether to be confused or shocked at this new revelation.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Syaoran."

Souma arched an eyebrow.

"You mean, he was..."

"I think he was sent to Spoknéa to get rid of him, but instead he decided to go ahead and warn him. He didn't come back harmed, right?"

"He was fine."

"I've never been one to believe in coincidence. The fact that they were both there, and the kid came back fine..."

"It does seem peculiar."

"Watanuki wanted Arashi and her group to look into Spoknéa. He wants things investigated for a day but nothing more. A get-in-and-look-really-fast operation, it seems."

"He'd kill you if you tried, so don't even think about it."

"Hn."

"Besides, you need to tell him."

"Hn."

"If you don't, then I will." Souma smirked. "Either way, you know that he won't be happy about it. Hearing it from me would probably make it worse for you, though."

Doumeki sighed, then nodded reluctantly. He wondered just how many times he'd be yelled at today.

A/N: Meh. I'm doing all sorts of weird cameos here lately, huh? Subaru, Kamui, Fuuma...WTH? I'm going to be working on my other fics now...


End file.
